


【虫铁】RESCUERS

by huaaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Summary: tony stark在十年前的战争中消失了。为此，他的小恋人做出了一些糟糕的决定。
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. chapter 1

《RESCUERS》

漫威/虫铁/HE重修/都给我活！

“I miss all the times we had（我怀念那美好的过去）  
Can't forget what you can't get back（忘不掉那逝去的曾经）  
And you can't find it in another（那份回忆 无可代替）  
Man, time, it ain't your lover（而那些时光 不会像我那样爱你） ”

——One Republic 《rescue me》  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1

温度在指尖流逝。

敬重的、深爱的、无法代替的那个人。

灰烬，燃烧，破碎的——

最后归于黑暗。

“杀了我，”他口齿不清，形如枯槁的指节紧紧攥着男孩儿的裤脚，干涸的血迹像一条红褐色的毒蛇，“Tony Stark养出了一个疯子！疯子！彻头彻尾的疯子！！！” 

Peter从梦中惊醒。

他惶然地爬起来，后脑勺因为久眠而有隐隐的钝痛，胡茬几天未刮，整个人萦绕着一股不太明显的颓败之气。他边把T恤扯近，边伸长手臂从床底下掏出一板药片来，驾轻就熟地开了五六粒生生咽进肚子里去。早就长开的青年身形高挑而健气，后背肌肉上十几道暗红的伤痕便及其显眼。

Tony Stark是十年前死的。peter原本打算将先生带回安葬，孰料二次爆炸来势汹汹。他们不得已暂时退避，战后大家发现，“钢铁侠”只剩下了个空壳，Friday甚至找不到主人的一根毛发。

他的遗体就这样失踪了。再也没被找到。

peter套好衣服，把床铺稍稍收拾了一番，继续坐在床边发了会儿呆。他的大脑迅速沉入十年前的噩梦中，战火纷飞，神明的脸灰暗下去，破碎成一片片的残骸。痛苦轻松地揪住了青年脆弱的心脏。

他被卧室外的AI提示声惊回了神。现在应该是上午八点半，大家的早饭时间。但平时早起的复仇者们并没什么动静，怪不得他今天睡到头疼也没被惊醒。高中时peter的睡眠质量不错，不过今非昔比，现如今一点脚步声都能让他冷汗涔涔地从床上一跃而起。他开始察觉到事态不大对劲，跳起来去转动门把手，发现卧室被反锁上了。

“Hey！——有人吗？”

Peter不抱希望地对着门缝喊了声，声音撞在固体上，再被反弹回来。外面大概空无一人，没人应声，只显得有些寂寞。

他愣在原地，要知道，作为一个成年人，被这样不客气地反锁还是七八年前的事。Peter很不服气，但他毫无办法。这是当年的和平条约中明文规定的。

哈哈！——放他娘狗屁的和平条约！

Peter忽然来了火气，他攥紧拳头，边骂了句脏话边给他无辜的房门来了一拳，梦里那个浑身是血的男人的声音似乎还萦绕在耳畔。他说：

“Tony Stark养出了一个疯子！”

“我不是疯子。”他试图冷静地告诉自己，然后沉下心去，研究这个大概是昨晚趁他睡觉时才新换的锁。三分钟的功夫，锁应声而开。peter还以为这个技能他再也不需要了，原来对伙伴们有所隐瞒也不一定是件坏事。

他抬头，刚打算出去，忽然发现自己门前挤满了人。

“早上好亲爱的，”banner手里捏着一只新鲜的玫瑰，“今天早上的空气格外令人舒适。”

“大概如此，连我弟弟的脸都比原来还蓝了，”thor提着尚在抗议的弟弟loki，立正微笑。

“？”peter不大好看的表情僵在脸上，半晌他才找回了自己的声音，“你们……”

“嘘，”banner把玫瑰往peter的手心里一塞，“别被刺着了。没什么大事，我们只是想给你一个惊喜。当然，更是怕你控制不住情绪，惊扰了他目前过于脆弱的神经系统——”

“谁？”

“我，”声音从人群后传来，带着几分疲倦的嘶哑，“要是你现在考虑给我来一个废话三连击，我可能会直接倒地去世，蠢小孩。”

peter的瞳孔剧烈地缩了一下，表情更僵了。

“这事儿我们得慢慢和你说，”banner搓了搓手，“呃……Tony，怎么说呢，误会有点儿大。Steven和bucky开的那家生物科技公司做了个秘密工程项目，他俩不是2026年圣诞节前才回来的吗，再加上结果还不大稳定，我们就没敢和你提这一茬。但这终究是个好事儿，你瞧，tony一点事都没有。”

Peter淡漠地看了一眼banner，脸色差得可怕。他走上前去，男主角tony正龇牙咧嘴地拽着卡进座椅里的外套，丝毫没注意到表情阴郁的青年人几乎要烧起来的目光。

“你们都知道，”peter的音调听不出他是什么态度，“你们都知道。几年前你们就知道了，但只瞒着我一个人。”

“因为直到前几天我们才接到tony成功苏醒的消息。”bucky开腔，表情有点冷，“他被冰冻治疗，存活率不到20%，大家是害怕给你个空头支票，peter。”

“空头支票？”Peter的表情更冷，黑色的眼珠里看不出任何情感，“因为我是个神经病，你们怕我再干出那些事情，所以有了他的消息也不告诉我，甚至把我继续反锁在屋子里。你们在害怕什么？”他走到tony的轮椅后面去，一只手掐着那支玫瑰花，另一只手的腕部搭着冰凉的椅背，沉默片刻，突然笑了，“如果我不会开锁，他是不是今天就这样被推走了，我再也见不到了？”

“不，孩子，他们没这么打算，”tony抬起脸，试图看着他的小孩儿的眼睛，微笑道，“这只美丽的玫瑰很配你，亲爱的。我们在你的房间前呆了好一会儿了。我和他们说你一定能在三分钟内解开这个破锁。”

“我花了两分半，”Peter向前倾了倾，手指轻轻向前伸，直至摸到了病号柔软而有些过长的头发，他的声音仿佛也随之软了些，“我猜，这朵玫瑰是您的主意。Mr.stark。”

他复又站直，漂亮的黑眼珠扫过沉默的众人。

Peter忽然读懂了，那不是沉默，那是恐惧。

“你变了很多，”tony自觉气氛有些难以理解的尴尬，只好开口，“而我却‘冻龄’了，……你瞧，你成熟了，聪明了，唔，最重要的是，话也少了。”

他的话音还没落下，一只手便忽然按在发顶，略有些粗鲁地揉了揉疏于打理的头发。“你想造反？！”tony不满道。

“是的，先生，”peter回应他，“博士几个人没和您分享这几年的趣闻？”

“看来他们还没来得及和我说些什么，”tony耸了耸肩，“我已经落伍了。嘿，别再揉我的头发，小孩儿！”

Peter满意地发现Natasha的视线长久地落在他的手上。他捻起tony的一缕头发，像慈悲的菩萨拈着杨柳枝一般，有种温柔又诡异的美感。“我会好好和您说，”他笑道，笑容里竟带上了几分真情的意思，“您一定会喜欢这些跌宕起伏的故事。”

“现在这个蠢男人的心里肯定在想：他对象OOC了，哈哈，”loki还被架在thor的肩膀上，忽然幸灾乐祸地小声道，“还OOC得厉害。”

“不仅是OOC，”Natasha紧盯着Peter那只强行摸头杀的手，边说，“简直是人设完全崩坏。”

“在我们看来也是如此，”又不知谁在说话，“你看Peter自看见他之后笑了几回。这十年他一共笑了几回。”

“总比天天犯病好，不是说爱情能治百病吗。”

“爱情能治百病是真，但终究改变不了历史，”loki艰难地抬起头，因为哥哥的魔法，他现在连维持Asgard人的法力都没有，只能任由丑陋的蓝皮肤暴露在众人眼中，猩红色的双眼闪着光，“‘他’的死，Peter逃不了责任。”

“先生，……我不会再让你有机会离开我了。”peter几不可闻地说，这句话被风吹散了，没有任何人听清楚。

“我得先睡一觉，然后，我更想听你给我分享十年近况，”tony毫无所觉，“一切看上去都还不错，不是吗？”

他忽略了peter攥紧的拳头，指甲掐得掌心冒出血丝来。当然——如果他注意到了，好像也改变不了什么。

他也从未想过，可以在今天看见一个健康而能正常沟通的Peter Parker，对于复仇者众人来说，是一件多么不容易而危险度极高的事。

一整天，peter都在以tony轮椅为中心，五米为半径的圆内进行活动，从没出去过。

tony去倒水，他得跟着，因为病人身体机能尚未恢复，害怕烫着；tony去熟悉新电脑，他也得跟着，因为病人嗓子有点哑，用智能语音很伤喉咙；甚至tony打算去上个卫生间，他也要跟着。

“砰”地一声，这代表tony有点儿生气了。他毫不迟疑地落上锁，将殷勤过分的小孩挡在卫生间的门外。peter的神色猛然一变，手肘下意识就要往上砸，又迅速反应过来什么，费力地停下了这个动作：“Mr.stark?”

“peter，我只是暂时不适合运动，并不是半身不遂！”tony正试图将自己从轮椅中拔出来，扬声朝门口喊道，“你今天没什么要处理的事儿吗，皇后区的友好邻居睡衣宝宝？”

peter又敲了敲门，现在已经是晚上了，除了仍旧沉浸于研究实验的banner，其他人都进了各自的房间，洗手间附近只有他和tony两个人：“我只是担心您，先生。您腿脚还不大便利，卫生间地板滑，轮椅记得要踩住刹——”

他的话被一声巨响打断了。

peter毫不迟疑地黑了自家卫生间的门锁。“咔嚓”一声，几秒钟内，门开了。tony裤子脱了一半，腰带斜斜地卡在胯//部，整个人以一个及其扭曲又好笑的姿态栽在地上，脸与瓷砖地面亲密接触。peter走进去，反手关上门，将他还没说完的话补全了：“轮椅记得要踩住刹车，要不然您可能会摔一跤。”

tony：“……”

peter眼神暗沉着蹲下来，盯着他的男朋友，开腔：“要我帮忙吗，先生？”

也许是冰冻了十年的原因，tony看起来甚至比之前要年轻了点儿。他的胡子全部被剃光了，俊朗过分的脸有些病态的白皙，裸//露出的一小截腰身让peter的喉咙一下就紧了。

“……我想我需要，”tony僵硬地笑了一下，尝试自己起身，最后失败了。他心如死灰地任由男孩把他拦腰抱起来，就像抱着一个脆弱纤细的姑娘。

peter垂下眼看了看他，手臂肌肉不自觉绷紧，尽量使自己面如常色：“Mr.stark，您还没忘记我俩的关系吧？”

好在他没有一直抱着不放，将tony放到一边的浴缸沿上就恰到好处地收住了手。然后他半跪下来，低垂的睫毛藏住了眼底近乎痴狂的神色，轻轻道：“上厕所的话没有问题，如果您觉得别人不合适的话，我可以帮您扶着。”

tony还没来得及回答他上一个问题，就被peter这句话给吓到了。

我操，他心里想，说好的纯情小男孩儿这就没了？

“没忘，没忘，”他笑，“这不是送玫瑰来了？”

最后这场小小的闹剧以tony的妥协结束了。至于洗澡，由于病号早上从冰块儿里出来时已经彻底洗了一通，而一整天又几乎呆在复仇者大厦里没出去过，最后peter只好勉为其难答应了今晚不洗澡的决定。

peter速度极快地冲凉，然后抱着自己的枕头蹭进了tony的房间里。tony正在控制着轮椅研究屋子里新的高科技，给这个不速之客吓了一跳：“你不睡觉？”

不速之客轻描淡写道：“白天时，是您答应让我来说故事的。”

牛皮糖。

tony在心里默默下了个结论，脑袋中天人交战了一会儿，花了一秒钟同意了牛皮糖的请求。不得不说在某些时候tony stark总是那个最温柔最吃软的人——他端详着青年人刻上成熟的脸，想到这个高中生小孩儿十年的悲伤，就如鲠在喉。

peter按捺住心头肆虐的野兽，维持着那副天真烂漫的恶心模样，盯着tony，轻轻闭上了眼睛。tony抿唇看着他，确定自己的感觉没有出错。这一瞬间他确定他看到了不属于这个男孩的阴郁的眼神——但那只是眨眼一瞬这中间一定发生过一起很恐怖的大事。

我的小孩儿长大了。tony心里想着，道：“那么，第一个故事？”

他也闭上眼，任由青年狠狠搂住他，刚洗完澡的peter身上有一股洗发水的香气，掺杂着被tony忽略的，极富有倾略性的甜腥。

“Mr.stark，”peter在他耳边轻轻说，吐息几乎要窜进tony敏//感的耳朵里去，“我抓住你了。”

tbc.


	2. chapter 2

chapter2.

peter很快松开了tony，指尖在病人的背后轻轻抽了抽。他调整好了自己的表情，微微侧过脸去，颔首微笑：“其实也没什么好说的故事。你的失踪让大家都很难过。我们尝试着走出来，当大家得知你生还的时候，都感到很慰藉。”

tony还沉浸在方才他那句“我抓住你了”中没回神，半晌才道：“……什么？”

peter不容置疑地按住tony的肩，让他直视着自己的双眼，声音像是一点点从牙缝里挤出来似的，道：“对于你的归来，我们感到非常幸福。”

天知道他浑身的血都快像火山一样喷发出来，熟悉又已然有些陌生的气息萦绕在鼻尖，活着的tony stark能让他在几秒内陷入癫狂——想要抱他，想要吻他，想要咬住他的嘴唇问问他知不知道自己这些年的折磨与痛苦，甚至想要不顾他意愿地直接侵犯他。

他有些焦躁地抓了抓头发，眼前骤然黑了下去。

这种感觉又来了。Peter摸了摸自己的后颈皮肤，呼吸急促起来，四周的空气像是将他隔离了。

“你不用强撑着，”tony耸耸肩，了然道，“是我不让那个美国大兵透露消息的。毕竟，呃，研究人员当年说，我还能和他侃大山是因为回光返照。这种情况下，不告诉你们我也许会获救应该是挺不错的办法。当然，宝贝，对于对你的有意隐瞒，我实在是很抱歉……”

他依旧是那副自信且志在必得的样子，话说到一半才发现面前的男孩儿有些不对劲。

“kid？”

peter瞳孔骤然一缩，从回忆中抬起头。

tony不大利索地脱了上衣，问：“你怎么了？”

Peter忽然向前栽倒，正撞进tony的怀里。后者吃痛地叫了声，把他的脸抬起来，发现方才还挺红润的脸色已经变得青白，眼神涣散着，倒有些叫人心底发寒了。

“我的身体不大好，”Peter强撑着重新坐起来，按住脑门解释道，“偶尔会有些头疼，吃了很多药，没见好。”

“病因不明？”tony下床打算给他倒杯水，找了半天，发现房间里没有热水壶，“我总觉得你有什么大事瞒着我。是不太想说吗？”

“哪来的什么大事，您知道，我的‘大事’——无非邻里琐碎、鸡飞狗跳那类。”

Peter喘了几口气，发现缓过来了。他跟着下床，tony正毫无所觉地背对着他，漂亮的肩胛骨非常诱人。

在面对tony stark的时候，小蜘蛛侠总是变得无法控制。

他随心而行，一只手扣住男人的肩，膝盖向上顶，把身体本就不大好的病号抵在墙上，觉得自己有点魔怔了。

tony给他的动作吓了一跳，只好顺着劲儿给制服了，评价道：“精虫上脑。”

“您不在的时候，我连手淫都没心思，”他喘着粗气，啃咬tony的脖颈，“我快要疯掉，我就是一个疯子……我要把十年的账补回来。”

tony听了他最后一句话，第一反应是：我的睡衣宝宝果然已经不是个睡衣宝宝了。我有点认不得他。

第二个念头：妈的，我好像有点凉。

一根针轻轻刺入皮肤，tony瞬间失去了意识。

“救救我，救救我……”tony模模糊糊之中听见有人在哭，“先生，我的神……救救我。”

他还没回应，一股夹杂着刺痛的快意忽然从双腿间传来，灼热的器具不由分说地插入，紧窒如处子般的后穴吃痛地吮吸，伴随着青年人乱作一团的喘气，将他抛上高空。

Peter狂风骤雨般地顶弄进去，手磨蹭着tony半硬的性器顶端，将神祗拉下泥潭的感觉刺激又令人上瘾。tony压根没反应过来，呜咽着任由他的男孩儿用肉棍插入，陷入情欲与快感的深渊。他下意识想推开对方，却因为手上的束缚而徒劳挣扎。冰冻十年的后遗症还未褪去，身体被如此粗暴地侵犯几乎要让他再次昏厥。peter咬上他的唇，力度像是要将他的神明吞吃入腹，眼泪大颗大颗从眼角流出来，表情却又是凶狠凌厉的，他含糊不清地道：“强奸男朋友犯法吗？”

“估计犯吧，”tony痛苦道，“我吃不消……你慢，……”

“那天我还没来得及拥抱你，”Peter哼哼唧唧地哭，“你还记不记得，先生？你说等我们回来就给我操第一次。然后你就没回来了。你就那么不想和我做爱吗？”

他就像是一个人格分裂的精神病，前一秒是个强奸犯，下一秒又是一只被人遗弃的可怜的小狗。

tony的眼前浮上一层生理性的泪水，他狠狠咬着舌尖，逼迫自己不将羞耻的呻吟泄露出来，两眼无神地盯着木质天花板，看着昏黄的油灯晃晃荡荡。他年轻时挺放肆，每天早晨都和不同的女人在一张床上醒来，可从未体验过和男人拥抱着做爱，还是下面那个。这种快感不像插女人一般刺激，而是绵延着爬上脊椎，电流蔓延到四肢百骸中去，再夹杂着无法忍耐的疼痛陷入癫狂。peter不依不饶地吻着他，舌头勾住他的吮吸，二人的鼻息交融着，扯出十年前他那些的绮思。

“我只是没做好心理建设……啊……”

tony眯着眼，感觉他快完了。他此刻挺想上论坛发个感情帖，标题就叫“男朋友第一次强奸我犯不犯法”。

大概会有评论：“你还想要你男朋友第二次强奸你？lz好刚。”

……什么乱七八糟的！

他胡乱地想着，青年仍然在哭，睫毛全是湿的，活像他才是被插的那个小可怜。“对不起，sir，”他说，下身的动作却更快更狠，“我好喜欢你，看到你消失的那一刻我差点陪你一起去死，”tony的身体高热又紧致，他的神明正如他想象中的一样美味，“你答应我的告白之后，我一直认为你只是想陪我玩过家家。你不允许我抚摸你，不允许我在人多的地方亲吻你……我好难受。”

tony不知道该说什么，也没办法再说什么。敏感处被抵上刺激的感觉惹得他再也无法压抑喘息，几乎是求饶似的呻吟出声，心头又复杂又愤怒，被peter噎得难受无比。“kid，”他想并拢双腿，却又被对方拉得更开，“我他妈之前喜欢女人，是因为一时间我接受不了！”

peter不说话了，他暂时将阴茎抽出来，裹着粘腻水液的肉棍看起来淫靡无比。接着他从怀里掏出一副手铐，将tony翻过身去锁好，再强迫他撅起屁股，从后面插进了更深的地方。tony被这股恐惧的快感逼到流出眼泪，太阳穴一波波地刺痛，脸色潮红得不正常，性爱几乎成了上刑，痛苦开始盖过与喜欢的男孩儿交合的快感。“我爱您，我非常非常爱您。我想和你做爱，一天至少三四次，当着那群前辈的面与你舌吻。”peter看着男人漂亮的蝴蝶骨和流畅优美的肌肉线条，一捅到底，然后掐着tony的屁股射精，滚烫灼热的精液进入肠道深处，混合着前夜的粘腻精块从后穴涌出来，肠液被抽插的动作搅出白沫，红肿撕裂的穴口还有丝丝血迹。

tony脑内最后一根神经“啪”地断了，高负荷的刺激让脆弱的身体立刻开启了自我保护机制。他被peter硬生生插射，然后再次昏厥过去，连一句话都无法说出口。

my god.他在心里想，这破镜重圆的狗血梗，绝了。

不知过了多久，他再次被无法忍耐的快感惊醒了。peter将一个前列腺按摩器塞进胀痛的后穴，然后揉硬他的性器，从马眼处插入一个小小的尿道调教仪。

peter看见对方有些惧怕的目光，笑了一声，然后按住了控制器。调教仪开始在狭小的尿道处扩张变大，刺痛瞬间席卷了tony的下身。前列腺按摩器也开始了工作，卡在敏感点狠狠碾压过去，前后夹击逼得tony失声惊喘，然后再被一个灼热的吻堵进嘴里。

令人羞耻的水声和被绑缚的不安感。

tony疼得不顾一切挣扎，手腕被勒出红痕，破了皮，他直抽凉气，终于忍不住骂道：“shit……放开我！你想造反了吗！分手！”

“看来先生还没有意识到你的处境，”peter冷淡地开腔，因为灯光昏暗的原因，那张脸大多在阴影之间，表情阴鸷，居高临下道：“我们早已不在复仇者大厦中。这个地方没有任何信息记载，就算被人找到了，外面还有全球顶尖屏蔽技术。我毁掉了我们身上所有的监测器和追踪器，没有人会来救你，sir，”他将手指塞进tony的嘴里搅玩着，好像在说中午吃什么一样平静，“nobody can rescue you ,but would you rescue me ?（没有人会来拯救你，但你可以拯救我吗？）”

would you rescue me？

这个莫名其妙的问题让tony再也无法骂出下一句，他大脑终于清醒了些，运转起来，对peter目前恐怖的状态开始进行评估和预判。

这不是在复联大厦。昏睡后醒来，Peter活像一个重度精神分裂患者。从他回来开始，他就再也没摸透过Peter Parker说每句话时内心的想法。他会突然头疼，脸色惨白，无药可救。

他是不是Peter Parker？那个喜怒无常的青年到底是怎么来的？tony确认他丢失了很多重要信息。

他那句突如其来的话是什么意思？

窗外已经是黑夜了……而黑夜仍在继续。

  
But I start to wonder, wonder  
如今我不禁开始怀疑  
If I'm flipping under, under   
若我堕入深渊  
Would you rescue me?  
你会来拯救我吗  
Would you get my back?  
做我坚强的后盾  
Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
接受分崩离析的我  
Would you rescue me?   
你会来拯救我吗  
Would you rescue me?  
你会来拯救我吗  
Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?  
当我独自一人  
When I need your love, if I need your help  
需要你的爱和帮助  
Would you rescue me?  
你会来拯救我吗

——One Republic《rescue me》

tbc.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3.

肉体的折磨早已超出了tony的身体极限，他被peter翻来覆去地操弄侵犯，昏天黑地，最后迷迷瞪瞪地发了高烧。甬道的高温让青年更加亢奋，不将精液灌满他的肚子就绝不退出，鼻尖永远都有那股腥臭的体液味道，整个人从内到外被操得熟透。

tony痛苦地呻吟，起初还打算通过peter话里话外猜出些什么，最后直接被快感淹没到两眼失神，双腿间被架了根铁棍不允许合拢，永远都必须露出殷红肿胀的穴口。有时候peter会向里面塞东西，再逼他排出来自己吃掉，这种情况下青年总是忍不住与他接吻，任由不大好吃的粘液和果香充满二人的口腔里去。

“Mr.stark，hey，你真不错，”peter紧紧搂着他，力道大得几乎要将对方揉碎放进心脏里去，“我永远抓住你了。”

peter真的很像一只小狗，他喜欢咬对方，尤其后颈，上个疤痕还没完全长好就会再次被犬齿撕咬开来，非要尝到对方血液的滋味才会松开。他简直是一个偏执的狂人，本性一旦暴露，恨不得将tony stark一口一口吞吃入腹，非要将对方拴在自己怀里才能平静几分。tony恼怒过，辱骂过，几乎将平生会的脏话骂了个遍，心底却又是疼得滴血。

我不在的时候到底发生了什么。这个问题几乎成了tony维持清醒意识的最后一块浮木，然而高烧来势汹汹，peter正不知休息地插入病人的肠道深处激动地射精，掰开他的下巴逼着呻吟时，tony终于因为剧烈的疼痛和快感而一下昏死过去。

peter深吸了一口气，将男人的脸扭回来，笑着说：“sir，我爱您。”

“peter，”tony睁开眼睛，看见面前的青年变成了三个。他狠狠闭了闭眼，最后只是强撑着最后一丝意识，轻轻说：“你真是个疯子。”

你真是个疯子。

peter惶然了一秒，登时给拉回了九年前的那个雨夜。昔日的战友向自己举起枪，目瞪口呆着，眼睛里溢满了恐惧与痛苦，只听得那个那些死去的灵魂在哀嚎：“你是个疯子！tony stark养出了一个疯子！”

他猛然后退了一步，抱住自己的头，茫然地道：“……为什么？”

tony无法回答他。

“为什么？”peter转过脸去看他，看男人青黑的眼帘和虚弱的呼吸，肩膀剧烈地痉挛颤抖着，撕裂般的痛楚袭上心脏，“Mr.stark，为什么？”

他不知道自己在问什么。

最后这句话好像将peter一下从血色地狱里拉到了太阳之下，他瞬间醒过来，然后看到了自己肮脏又恶心的灵魂。

peter抽了抽鼻子，猛然站起来，踹开了脆弱的木板门。里面有一个小小的红色按钮，他毫不迟疑地按了下去，随后一个医疗舱从侧面弹出来，在扫描了二人之后果断将昏迷不醒的tony拖了进去。

“Mr.parker，”如果tony醒着的话也许会觉得这个声音有些眼熟，“您唤醒我有些迟，Mr.stark的身体之前受的损害过大，再加上现在的高烧，生命体征有些不稳定。”

“Friday，”peter狠狠揉着自己的脸，道：“不惜一切代价救他，实在不行就给那帮人打电话。”

“您目前的状况也不太稳定，”Friday说，伸出了一只机械手，“感情波动很大，这样会对您的心脏造成伤害。系统显示您今天还未服用盐酸舍曲林，需要镇静剂吗？”

盐酸舍曲林是peter的抗抑郁性药物。

“不需要，”peter眼底通红，“先……救他。”

“如果现在是二十年前的医院的话，我应该下个病危通知书。”Friday说。

Friday是被peter带回的，修改了部分系统对话功能，性情变得更像tony，以便让他有时可以假装对方就是tony的附着体。

“除了医疗舱，关闭其他的功能，”peter哑声道，“让我静一静……顺便再加固防御措施，半个月了，再怎么样那帮人都该追来了。”

Friday又天南海北地唠嗑了几句才关闭了一切功能。

“嗤”地一声，天花板的油灯恰巧因为没油而灭了下来。peter嗅着床上浓郁的血腥和石楠花的气味，瞳孔有些涣散。

手腕上深深的刀痕仿佛还在隐隐作痛，他狠狠噬咬上自己的伤疤，喉咙里呜咽着，神经病一般又哭又笑，最后把自己裹进被精//液打湿的被子里团成了一团，长开的骨架委屈地缩在一块儿，peter恍惚地掐着自己的掌心，浑身发抖地睡着了。

这个梦并不好受。他回到了十年前，tony死去的一周后。

  
血。

只有血。只是血。

复仇者们带回了tony stark的钢铁战甲和残损的Friday，本准备调查尸体所在处，却被Friday告知只有peter parker有权在tony失去民事行为能力时使用它。

他们只好尽量使一切恢复原样，直到peter在病房中醒来。二次爆炸的数百枚弹片嵌入了当时并未武装的男孩的躯体，一片划破了他颈子上的动脉，一片甚至正中心脏。但他醒来了，手术很成功——这简直是医学奇迹，只能归功于peter被蜘蛛改造过的身体素质了。

peter打着石膏就从病房里溜了出来，并且成功开启了Friday。

“尊敬的复仇者peter parker。欢迎您的到来。我是Friday，请问是否需要开启自主修复数据库？”

“是，立刻开启。”peter哑着嗓子道，眼睛里全是血丝，精神近乎崩溃。最后的机会，my god——他心道，Friday一定录下了Mr.stark是被谁带走的关键视频，人是不可能在战甲旁被炸得尸骨全无的！

“嘟，嘟，嘟——抱歉，数据受损，无法修复。”

peter瞳孔一缩，整个人扑上去，像一只濒死挣扎的野兽：“什么都没有了吗！”

没有人敢说话，只是低头不言。peter惶然地看了每个人一眼，抓住救命稻草般地抓住战甲的胳膊，摇晃着低吼：“一点点也可以！只要有一点点……”

眼泪一颗颗地砸在战甲上发出清脆的响声。peter从未想过他会有那么爱哭——化成灰烬时他没哭，被弹片击中心脏时他没哭，被硬生生撕开胸口取出异物时，蜘蛛侠的超强新陈代谢早就代谢光了所有的麻药，他强行忍住滔天汹涌的痛苦，躺在手术台上，也没哭。

“嘟，嘟，嘟——抱歉，数据受损，无法修复。”

peter浑身一抖，醒了过来。

他剧烈地喘息，胸口起伏，眼睛盯着面前黑暗的虚无，全身都是冷汗。

他伸出双臂茫然地摸来摸去，枕头边是冰凉一片，被单上粘着已经凝固的精块，散发出一股不大好闻的味道。peter攥住被单猛地坐起来，大脑一阵晕眩，登时一头栽到床下去，发出闷响。

他浑身发抖，像是犯了毒瘾的病人，发疯似地将被单全部扯了下来，撕成一条一条的破布，然后将脸埋进布条中歇斯底里地干嚎起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

嗓子里有浓浓的血腥味，眼前天旋地转，身上的旧疤痕仿佛仍在隐隐作痛，男人扑到关闭的医疗舱边，拳头大力砸下，又在即将撞上时猛然收力，最后只是轻轻摸了上去，指甲间染着血，关节处几乎全部被磨破了。

“sir，”peter低声唤着，“sir，你理理我。”

昏迷的tony自然无法说话。

peter慢慢转过身去，整个人瘫倒，背靠在舱门上，轻轻道：“……我知道错了。”

“Mr.stark，我只是不能没有你。你是不是都知道了？你烦我也好，我——我那年就该割得更深些，”他哽咽着，忍不住用脏兮兮的手背抹去泪痕，大脑晕晕乎乎，“my deity，would you……”

“would you rescue me.”

peter喃喃着，不知过了多久，突然揪住自己的头发，给了自己几巴掌，清脆的巴掌响在屋内回荡着，他哭道：“我不配！我不配！我不配我不配！”

然后他又瘫软下去，昏昏沉沉地，再次失去意识。

一只机械臂伸出来，将他拖到一边去。医疗舱门慢慢打开，如小强般顽强的tony费力地钻出来，拍了拍那只机械手，道：“谢了，Friday.”

“尊敬的tony stark先生，您已被赋予我的使用权限，允许在peter parker先生失去民事行为能力时作为顺位第二主人，”Friday公事公办地开腔，“Friday等待指示。”

tony蹲下来，戳了戳peter，伸出手背试探了一下，道：“唔，……没发烧。Friday，点个油灯。你有peter个人健康档案吗？”

“我不仅有Mr.parker的健康档案，还有他完整的个人经历档案，”机械臂很快将灯油送了上去，点亮唯一的光源，屋内亮了起来。Friday卖主人卖得很果断，“您需要吗？”

tony沉默了一下，将小孩——他总是喜欢继续将peter当成一个小孩儿看——拎到一边，打量着他苍白的脸色，说：“算了，看他个人意愿吧。你给我看看他的健康档案就行。”

peter毫无知觉地顺力倒在tony身上，裸露的后背登时展现在tony的视线里。狰狞的疤痕还带着血迹，旁边的痂一层一层的，好像是多次长好后再被人强行抠烂导致，脓水发白，皮肉烂得不成样子。

幸好这是peter parker，换作一个普通人，估计早就因为感染而嗝屁了。

tony接过打印出的档案，挥挥手让Friday将二号病人拖进医疗舱。档案开头很平常，姓名，年龄，性别等等。

到了第二行，赫然出现了一行tony从未想过的，会出现在peter身上的名词。

强迫状态 重  
人际关系敏感 中  
抑郁 重  
焦虑 重  
敌对 重  
恐怖 重  
偏执 重  
精神病性 重  
其他项目 重  
总粗分 57 标准总分 71.25

参考诊断 有（重度）抑郁症状 建议隔离治疗

tony找到peter脱下的外衣不厚道地翻了翻，翻出三盒他没见过的药来，有两盒空了，剩下一板子也已经吃了一半。他沉着脸找到药物说明书，对比后发现每人一天最多只能服用两粒，但按peter带他来到这里的短短半个月间计算来看，他吃光了快70片。

简直是在把药物当饭吃。

tony翻箱倒柜地找，最后在床下找到了十几盒大包小包，无一例外都是治疗精神疾病的。

他的手无意识攥紧，空空的药盒被捏成了一个硬纸团，牙齿咬得又有血气冒上来才勉强压下扔掉这些药物的冲动。

“——继续加强防御系统，”tony咬牙切齿，声音一个字一个字往外蹦，“等他醒来之后给我绑好了。”

tbc.

  



	4. chapter 4

chapter 4.

状态不怎么乐观。

这几天过得昏天黑地。tony把peter藏起来的食物翻了出来，除了研究对方的健康档案就是百无聊赖地守在医疗舱外看实时监控。过度服用精神类药物成功让这个心神早已脆弱不堪的小孩产生了极大副作用，除了经常性心率失调之外他的免疫系统也有所下降——这些都不是主要的问题，tony相信以peter的体质可以抗过去，最致命的是另外一点。

致幻。

这种致幻并不是大面积制造幻境，而是在一些细枝末节的地方篡改人的五感，自己尚且难以意识，更何况他人。

“Friday……”tony忍不住开口，觉得peter变成这样的根源就要呼之欲出，“我想看看他进过多少次医院和进去的原因。”

Friday尽职尽责地调出了peter的医院记录。

tony往下翻了翻，发现peter根本就是医院的常客，十年伊始时还好，进医院的时长大概是半年到一年一次，第四年时就变了，几乎每个月都要去医院，到第九年时，每周都要向医院跑三四次。

医院几乎是peter的第二个家。

“他最近哪儿来这么多伤？”tony皱眉，“spider man的超人类体质失效了？”

“不，先生，”Friday道，“前几年他是住在医院里，所以我将每半年的证明合并一次。近几年peter parker先生是因为背部伤口不断开裂而被送进医院的。”

不断开裂。

伤口怎么可能会不断开裂？！

tony脸色黑成了锅底，恰巧医疗舱“叮”地一声亮了绿灯——这代表里面的人已经治疗完毕，陷入沉睡。tony把人扛了出来，成年男子体重不轻，身体还在发虚的病人实在是有些勉强。他半扶半抱着将昏睡的人撂到床上去，喘了几口气，然后让peter脸朝着床单，露出整个背脊。

暗红的伤口已经被缝合上药过，新肉很快长了出来，几乎以肉眼可见的速度在飞快愈合。tony两眼发黑，一身冷汗地盯着那几十道狰狞的伤疤，有一道甚至划上了后颈，应该就是peter出任务那天他看见的伤。

这个伤疤与其他的不大相同。tony敏锐地察觉不大对劲，却又说不上来。他指腹轻轻蹭上伤疤敏//感娇//嫩的新皮肉，本准备把人绑着，又舍不得，只能叹口气，自言自语般道：

“你可别告诉我那些自动开裂的伤口是你自己干的。”

tony一语成谶。

peter的脸上还毫无血色，他沉睡着，眉头紧锁，眼圈下一片青黑，眼窝深陷，整个人泛着一股死气。tony想了半天还是不解气，最后恨恨咬了口男孩的手背，留下了见血的牙印后又有些心疼，反倒是又捏着对方的手搓了搓，脸上的表情都快要挂不住。

可真愁死他了。

peter这边也不好受。他被困在漆黑的梦魇里挣扎着喘//息，整个人像从悬崖上跳下去似的，心悸和痛苦席卷灵魂，最后把他带回十年前的深夜。  
  
peter感到自己的灵魂都快要被搅碎似的在时空乱流中涌动着，光怪陆离的记忆像暴风一般卷入他的大脑。地狱般的鲜血铺天盖地淋下，恶毒的诅咒爬进耳朵和口腔中。他太熟悉这种感觉了，地狱的梦是他睡眠常客。他歇斯底里地惨叫着，地面窜出森冷的尖刺捅穿他的脊梁，仿佛全身的神经都被攥起来放在烈火上烧筑。他开始报复性地反手抓上自己的老伤口，指尖刺进刚刚长好的皮肉里去，毫不犹豫地撕烂、抓挠，然后将一道道伤疤第无数次重新划开——

“peter！”

他浑身一震，两只手的食指已经捅进了后颈最深的地方，刺痛感持续不断击打着他的神经。

“……Mr.stark？”

peter两眼失神地喃喃，整个人蜷缩在地上，后背鲜血淋漓，除了地刺捅出来的血洞，更多则是他亲手制成的。他慢慢把手放到眼前，搅碎的肉沫还粘在指尖，整个人像是穿上了蜘蛛战甲般鲜红，半晌没说话，喉咙里只有低低的气音。

恶魔的咆哮还炸响在耳边，笑着，附在他身旁，道：“你把他也拉进来了，你不后悔吗？你作恶多端，你还妄想赎罪吗？你拥有舌头，你还有脸说话吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”peter拽住自己的头发，手掌上的血蹭到发梢去，他猛然睁大眼睛，面前却仍然是漆黑一片的地狱，“你别说了，你别说了，你别说了！！！”

带着血的碎发被从头皮上生生扯了下来。痛感在逐渐远去，每每撕扯下还未长好的人皮时总有种致命的解脱快//感在体内疯狂流窜。他被捂住嘴拖入黑暗之中，罪孽根植入男孩澄澈干净的灵魂深处。

“救救我，”他绝望地嘶喊，“救救我。”

peter浑身狠狠一颤，整个人在床上鲤鱼打挺了一下，瞳孔毫无焦距地放大，灰蒙蒙的。他全身都是冷汗，后背并没有噩梦中如此惨烈，只是一开始被挠破了点儿地方，幸而tony没睡着，死死将发疯的手铐住了。

见人醒了他才松了口气，脱力地向后一仰，叹道：“你……”

“Mr.stark？”peter毫无所觉，四下扭着头，“唔，油灯里好像没油了，您其实可以找Friday添点，这些它都知道。”

tony全身猛然绷紧了，他睡意全无，不自觉咽了口唾沫，“什么？”

peter顿了一下，又眨了眨眼。tony慢慢绕到男孩的正前方去，手在他面前挥了挥，胳膊轻轻颤抖着，说：“我……点了灯。”

peter又眨了眨眼，露出一个灿烂的笑来。tony好久没见他这样笑过了，登时双膝有点发软，还未开腔，就听得对方轻快地说：“哦，我瞎了。”

“你梦见什么了？”tony的话好像不是从自己喉咙里出来似的，他无端觉得很渴，那双失去光彩的眼睛几乎要将他的心脏撕扯出来。

“我梦见你了，先生，”peter快速道，语气头一次回到了十年前的话痨蜘蛛侠身上去，“你太帅了，my god，我实在忍不住做梦都在想你，和你在同一张床上抵死缠//绵，拥抱你的一切。先生，你真的很迷人，我……”

“没有人会想在和别人上//床时虐待自己的伤口，”tony忍不住打断他张口就来的瞎话，红着眼睛怒吼，“你他//妈这么多年到底干了什么！”

peter抽了抽鼻子，不说话了。

tony下了床，整个人快被恐慌和愤怒烧着了，气得整个人都在发抖，他扯住peter手腕上银色的镣铐，道，“小鬼，你把自己的命当什么了！我有命令你这样对待自己吗？你别以为我不清楚你背上那些总也好不了的伤是哪里来的，你就不信，……我把你踢出复仇者联盟吗！”

屋内一片死寂。

peter抬起头，让视线直视声音传来的方向，他伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，近乎恳求道：“先生……”

tony哑了，恨恨地甩下镣铐，侧过脸不去看他。peter都能猜出来对方是个什么动作和神情，手试探地伸出去，又在摸到tony的脸时触电般收回来。他喉结上下动了动，脑袋和心里都是空荡荡的，像个无助的孩子，半晌又悄悄地攥住tony的一边衣角，轻轻拽了一下，重复：“先生……，先生，我……”

他的脊背深深弯下去，像一只断翼的蝴蝶。

他有太多话想对他的tony说了，但他一句也不敢开口。一开口，大概就是万劫不复。

气氛僵持着，直到Friday将沉默打破：“Mr.peter and Mr.stark，防御系统受到敌人攻击。”

tony将衣角从peter手里拽出来，道：“打开摄像头。”

peter空了的手在空中抓了抓，只抓到一片虚无的空气。

Friday立刻接受命令，登时投影便打到了tony的眼前：“已扫描到的面部特征有：thor odinson，bucky……”

“All right，”tony打断了Friday的报告，道：“打开防御系统，放他们进来。”

peter猛然抬起头，惶然道：“他们来了？他们这么快？”

“自然是我联系的，”tony活动活动酸软的四肢，胸口还憋着一股气，让他眼前一阵阵发黑，“沟通过了，没事，是我俩找情趣来这里玩囚//禁play的。还满意吗？”

peter低着头不说话。

“我觉得这些事你必须和我说清楚，”tony改变了主意，他不能再等这个小混蛋自己做好心理建设来和他交流了，他现在就得知道一切，“告诉我，”他说，“你杀了谁？”

tbc.

  



	5. chapter 5

chapter 5.

温度在指尖流逝。

敬重的、深爱的、无法代替的那个人。

灰烬，燃烧，破碎的——

最后归于黑暗。

  
peter伸出手抓了抓，直到还带着体温的布料触感传来。他猛然睁开眼，灰蒙蒙的瞳孔恰到好处地带了些迷茫来。

刚刚苏醒的大脑还是混沌一片。peter下意识攥紧了手里的衣服向怀中一拉，最后只将一件空荡荡的衬衫拽了过来。他咽了口唾沫，张张嘴，迟疑了片刻，道：“我……”

他还没试探，AI的声音传来：“尊敬的复仇者peter parker，欢迎您回家。您已昏迷7小时 39分 26秒，这是您的换洗衣物。”

peter轻轻眨了眨眼，眼前虚空的黑让他有些发慌。他摸索着下床，确定了这是他的房间，才松了口气，凭记忆摸向洗漱间，道：“你知道tony stark在哪儿吗？”

“Mr.stark先生正在医院，”AI尽职尽责地回答说，“第一医院三楼318室的单人病房。”

peter的动作一踉跄，脚尖给浴室门槛绊了下，语调不稳：“他怎么样？”

“Mr.stark身体状态并不好，他目前高烧不退，伤口感染发炎。不过暂时不会有生命危险。”AI隔空伸了个扶手出来垫住他重心不稳的身躯，语气平稳。

“叮”地一声，AI控制系统被人为关闭，peter将衣服往浴室门上一挂，正欲回头，冰凉的刀柄便已经抵在了他的后腰上。

他利索地反扭胳膊抄上对方的肘部，侧身避过匕首，就这么瞎着眼和不速之客迅速进入了战斗状态。直觉告诉他这人并不熟，偶尔过长的头发会扫过脸颊，动作却敏捷迅速，体格却并不像一个女杀手。

他满心都给tony塞得酸涩难堪，顿时怒火中烧，加上对精神类药物的依赖作用涌了上来，脑袋里的弦咔擦一声就断了。

“shit，”peter咬牙骂道，几乎是不顾一切地硬撞了过去，刀刃堪堪从脸侧划过，带起一道不深的血痕，“你是谁？”

“我是你的王。”

轻松的声线，尾音上扬，勾着点淡淡的调侃意味，很不着调的感觉。peter动作一僵，裹着锐利冷风的匕首便贴上他的颈侧，然后翻了个个儿，刀柄慢慢划过去，来人笑着说：“噗嗤——刷啦——chu——血喷出来，然后你就死了。”

什么玩意儿？

peter看不见东西，眼底却依然浮上一层疯狂的血色，他抬臂扯住对方拿着刀的右手，五指狠狠往肉里一掐，像一只野兽似地大吼：“你闭嘴！”

“就和你玩玩儿，调整一下心态嘛，”男人的动作没变，刀柄轻轻戳了戳他，颇有些调/戏人的意思，语调不加遮掩地带了不满，“你竟然胆敢用这种态度对我？”

就差把“我好无聊”三个字直接通过瞎了的眼睛扔他大脑皮层处理信息去了。

“Loki——！”

peter还没反应过来门外熟悉的男声在喊什么，对面的男人却浑身一震，随后果断地抽手，边试图挣扎边道：“你先松开手，我有点事儿。”

“你差点杀了我，”peter的思维还有些迟钝，但他不傻，“现在又想干什么？”

“thor那个胸大无脑的大块头要来了，”男人讨好道，“我先把他躲过去——然后一切好说，话说你房间除了门还有哪儿可以跑？帅哥，咱俩没啥仇，我就逗逗你。嗐，真不是我开玩笑，他生气呢，你留我在房间里搞不好你就会给雷劈……劈——”

一声巨响。

peter无动于衷地攥着对方，脸上的表情黑的像锅底，一句话没说。

一阵风从被暴力破坏的门口吹过来，thor大步走近，拽过弟弟的衣领，神情才缓和了些，手小心翼翼地在peter面前晃了晃：“看得到吗？”

“他瞎了，”loki接腔，艰难地两脚离地耸了耸肩，“刚才冲过来的时候都没看到我正对着他心脏的匕首，还吼我。”

peter：“……看不到。”

thor看了一眼弟弟，他乖巧无比几分钟前还在发誓“再也不去恶作剧”的弟弟心有灵犀地扭过头，无辜地冲他眨了眨眼。

……算了。

他盯着loki苍绿色的眼睛，第N次原谅了他。

“你这是应激性致盲，”他说，“博士说的，问题应该不大，很快就能好，你……tony在第一医院里，我刚从那回来，没事的话明天就可以出院了。”

peter嗓子干得发疼，他艰难地吐出几个字：“……谢谢。”

“你们……哎，”thor忍不住问道，“玩这个需要那么较真吗？跑那么远？”

loki挑起眉，开始哼前几天才学会的流行曲，右手优雅地理了理勒得不大舒服的衣襟，“We don't talk much ，not anymore，broken bottles……”

thor忍无可忍道：“闭嘴。”

“神王大人的审美我永远弄不懂，”loki舔了舔上唇，换了一首歌：“让我爱你，然后把我抛弃，我只要出发，不要目的——”

“what？”愚蠢的哥哥注意力很快给这歌词吸引住了，“这是什么玩意儿？”

“东方人的情歌，”loki叹道，“还能做什么呢——，我连伤感都是奢侈的……，这首歌喜欢吗？”

“听起来调子不错。”thor评价道。

peter：“……”

“妄想着路尽头，你能回头看着我，事到如今的我，只是太在意。——yeah.”loki唱完了最后一句，满意地任由他的便宜哥哥把自己拖走了。thor冲peter招了招手，看对方嘴角笑得有点儿牵强，动了动嘴唇，没有再说话。

“byebye～”loki丝毫不慌道，有恃无恐地拍拍thor的手，“thor，疼。”

thor毫不迟疑地松开手，给娇贵弟弟揉了揉发红的脖子。

peter中文不大好，听不懂，但他知道loki唱得很不错。

他很没出息地吸了吸鼻子，摸索着把刚才挂在浴室门口的换洗衬衫拉了下来，轻轻嗅了一下，闻到了雏菊的芳香气息。

真好闻的洗衣剂，他想，就像Mr.stark身上的气味一样，盛开的鲜花，芳香的雏菊。

还有那个在不断吸引他伸出双臂，献祭所有的，一如既往的赤诚的漂亮的灵魂。

“妄想着路尽头，你能回头看着我。”

即便瞎了，他也能熟门熟路地抄手从床底掏出一堆药盒子，硬生生将一把“和水吞服”的药片干着咽进喉咙里。

peter用被子蒙住头，强迫自己迅速沉入睡眠。

一夜无梦。

直到peter再次昏昏沉沉地醒来时，久违的光线映进了眼底。浑身酸痛无比，眼睛肿着，嗓子里干涩得有一股血味儿。他不陌生这种感觉，后背伤口好了又裂的这十年中他曾因为感染发炎而这样许多次——只是例行的高烧而已。

他揉了揉完全恢复视力的眼睛，心底像是被栓了一块大石头，拖着整个人沉下去，沉下去，接着肺部灌入冰凉的海水，四肢发软，最后无法呼吸，陷入永恒的黑暗里。

他真的重新拥有了光明了吗？

peter伸出舌头，狠狠地咬了下去。刺痛感让鼻子生理性地一酸，血腥味一下涌进口腔中去。他试着舔了舔上颚，满意地感到舌尖的肉被牙齿割出一道不浅的伤口。

他含着满口血液，胡乱抓向床底的药盒，这一动作被半途伸出的手截住了。男人撑着下巴，一身温温柔柔的家居服，白皙的手腕还有点被色//情手铐勒出的痕迹，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤抖着。

然后睫毛扇动翅膀，男人缓缓眨了下眼，不容置喙说：“嘴张开。”

peter哑口无言，下意识咽了口，准备和着药吞的血一下滚进了喉咙，腥味涌了上来。

他求饶地看向tony，整个人缩在被子里，只有想拿药的手被对方掐着，顿时有些可怜卖乖的意味。tony不再吃他这一套，锁了整个房间的门和监控反馈系统，半个人覆到床上去，拇指扣在peter的下唇使劲，脸色沉得可怕，缓缓重复道：“嘴张开。”

peter抬起眼睛，看见对方通红的眼角。

他像是被一拳打进了软蓬蓬的棉花堆里去，轻轻张开了嘴。

舌头上狰狞的伤口还在向外渗血，附近还有一些已经结痂的伤痕，口腔恢复得快，几天的时间就能好得差不多了。

tony脑袋里嗡嗡嗡地响着，面前粉色的舌头染着血，小孩儿乖乖在被子里裹着看他，恢复神采的眼底没有笑容，不知从何而来的恐惧透过他的颤抖传到tony的心头里去。

就像心脏被人用小勺子挖去了一块最疼最涩的软肉。

他俯下身，嘴唇相贴，舌头不容置疑地挤进去，舔上了peter带着血味的伤口。

peter浑身狠狠一抖，抬臂扣住tony的后脑，带着不易察觉的哭腔含糊着唤他，“Mr.stark…”

温热的软舌没有什么暗示意味，带着浓浓的疼惜和缱绻，tony的动作不算轻，透着一股暴躁，却让peter四肢完全软了下来。

tony抬起脸，将嘴角peter的血擦了擦，然后伸手去将小孩儿眼角的泪痕抹了下来。

“I will rescue you，”tony捏着他几乎痉挛的手臂肌肉，睫毛遮住眼帘，打下一片少有的温柔，而语气带着惯有的嚣张与傲气，“I CAN.”

tbc.


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6.

他长大了吗？

也许没有。

peter怔然着，眼神涣散，直到tony轻轻舔了舔他的下唇，再度覆了上来。他忍不住伸手勾住对方的后颈，掌心发烫，眼帘下垂：“sir……”

“没关系的，”tony摸了摸他冰凉的耳垂，道，“一切都会好的，我回来了，hey……我无所不能。我们试着慢慢减少药量，好吗？”

peter半晌没说话，叼住对方的嘴唇轻轻噬咬，活像一只哄不好的小狗。tony无奈地任由他撒娇，忍不住开腔：“你二十七岁了？”

“sir，”peter答非所问，“您……蹭得我有点儿难受。”

tony有点儿微妙的尴尬，他狼狈地起身，又被一只手按住后脑勺吻了上去。peter呼吸略略有些急促，眼底全是红的，瞳孔浅层的温和平静却仍未直达眼底，暴虐的野兽被舌尖的痛暂时锁进心底，几乎拼尽全力才未失控，“您想听吗，”他喘着气，指尖扣紧tony的肩，像害怕他再次消失似的，“我——做过的事。”

“理论上来讲我挺想听的，”tony试着转移话题，他身体还没好透，大脑缺氧到发晕，“但我觉得现在我们该先吃些东西。”

“Cheese Burger？”peter下意识接了一句，手上的劲儿松了些，嘴角甚至扯起了一个微笑，“我会做，很擅长。”

“那最好不过，”tony从他手臂里挣脱出来，轻轻捶了捶发酸的肩膀，胸口像是给对方这句话一下戳穿了似的，刺疼刺疼的，“你还会做什么？”

“我还会做甜甜圈，”peter说，“我会做很多东西，在禁足时我……”

他猛然反应过来什么，一下没声儿了。

这张嘴只要碰到tony stark，十年了也依旧半点长进都没有。

tony也愣了一下，随后装作没听见似的，干笑了几声：“那还不错，都是我喜欢的。”

“就是为您学的，”peter轻轻舔了下嘴唇，道，“之前您还有个衣冠冢，我经常去给您带些芝士汉堡一类的……”他的视线又慢慢暗了下来，整个人灵魂出窍似的轻飘飘开腔。tony看了他一眼，啧了一声，没忍住将小孩从床上扯起来，打断了他的话：“快去，我好饿。”

peter没啥戒心地出去了，tony腿还没好透，这会儿那种酸麻的不适已经涌了上来，他半晌才不着痕迹地爬起来，探头朝床底下看去。

这可真不是个厚道的英雄该干的事儿。

不出他所料，床底满满的全是药盒。这比地下室里的多得多，种类丰富，琳琅满目，活像进了药店似的。他拿了几个端详，发现不仅仅是抗抑郁，还有安神安眠的，治疗强迫行为和精神分裂症的。靠角落的某个盒子里塞了张纸，tony抽出来看了一眼，发现是一个治疗约诊单，时间在八九年前。

他不大熟悉这种约诊单该怎么用，顺手用AI查了查。一般来说，在进行心理咨询前，病人都需要拿着自己病历填约诊单，在按约定的时间到达之后，凭借约诊单缴费，最后再由医院将约诊单收走留作凭证。

也就是说，peter虽然报名了心理咨询，但这一次并没有过去，所以约诊单就留在这儿了。

或许——

tony有种直觉，peter因为某些意外因素，强制性地离开了这里许久，最后忘了这回事。除去药盒尽数堆在床底这事儿做的有些散乱，peter大部分时候都是一个干净整齐的人，凭条单子应该不会乱放才是。

他心底抓耳挠腮，却不敢问，生怕稍微平静了些的小孩儿又做出什么伤害自己的事来。

血腥味仿佛还停留在口中。

tony把约诊单往怀里一揣，径直出门向厨房走。打眼映入视线的就是那个身形修长的男人围着个粉色围裙的模样。厨房是半开的，peter正在切干酪，薄薄的眼皮垂下来，脸色仍旧有些阴鸷的意味。

tony的脚步顿了顿，看见对方手臂上虬劲的肌肉，忽然意识到：他的小孩儿真的二十七岁了。

无论从形体外表还是身体的康复速度来说，都正值巅峰时期。

白天的复仇者大厦有些冷清，临近圣诞，仅剩的复仇者们好像有些受不了这凄凉氛围，分头出去购置圣诞树和礼物了。地球的平静仿佛在这时才堪堪映进tony的脑子里，他就这样愣在原地许久，发现他好像真的不再被人所需要了。

这一句话糙理不糙。他心里被这种认知闹得更加不舒服，索性靠在桌子边上看peter熟练地一阵忙活，又品出几分岁月静好的浪漫感。他正细细品着这种百感交集的陌生，忽然一个带着香气的汉堡递到了自己嘴边。

peter的唇抿成一条直线，伸出的手心里静静躺着一块芝士汉堡。

“这是要玩投喂play吗，”tony扯起嘴角，故意调侃了句，“我闻闻——感觉还不错。”

他伸出手，轻轻从peter的手里拿起了汉堡，装作没看见对方眼底的失望，毫不迟疑地开吃。虚弱的身体还没调整好，再加上被peter一通折磨，无坚不摧命如小强的钢铁侠终于没忍住食物的诱惑。

peter慢慢把手放下来，张了张嘴，一句话也没说。

tony熟悉了他这幅话痨高冷双向切换的样子，拍拍身边的椅子示意他坐下，咽下最后一口面包片，边折起垫纸边道：“你不用这么拘束，well，我没打算把地下室的事情真相告诉别人。”

peter眼睛一下就红了。

tony没察觉到，他抬起手，精准地将垃圾扔进了不远处的垃圾桶里：“不过我是必须找你追究责任的，我……”

他话还没说完，小孩的情绪再一次暴动了。

好吧。他微微侧头，确保自己的牙齿不会被撞碎，最后听天由命般地任由带着血痂的舌头挤进来，温度攀升，喘//息加重，青年活像一只狼崽一样俯身吻住他的神祗，眼泪滚烫。peter原本就精神状态不稳定，tony的回归几乎让他每根神经都濒临崩裂，对方的动作和话语更是听不得，一听准又要无法自控。他的指尖嵌进对方的皮肤，动作青涩又粗鲁，明明多活了十年，到了tony面前，却仍然像好久以前的小狗。

“不像以前了，”peter松开他，肩膀上的肌肉一瞬间又瘫软下去，他定定地看着对方，说，“我早就认不出自己了，Mr.stark。我是精神病人。您没感觉到吗？——”他又爬起来，焦躁地来回踱步，脚跟绊倒了一个椅子，椅子砸在地上，发出清脆的声响，“我的感情是不可控制的。我根本无法让自己正常一点，我本来打算的是给您营造一个不错的印象，但我发现我现在办不到。我无法面对任何事情了，所以我才会被关禁闭。我不配与您接吻。”

他说着，又猛地扑上来，用掌腹狠狠擦着tony的嘴角，直到对方的唇微微发肿，手指抽搐了几下，才好不容易缩了回来。tony没说话，翘着腿，毫不畏惧地回望他，漆黑的瞳孔里带上了几分释然。

“我也不配再说话。可是我面对您就忍不住，我讨厌我的舌头，”peter双手撑着桌子，冷汗从额头上唰啦啦地往下流，脸色惨白地继续，“您说得对，我觉得十年前您就很有远见了——我不配当复仇者，永远不配，我连提鞋的资格都没有，”他嘴唇颤抖着自贬，每说一句话，舌头都好像更加刺疼，“毕竟谁又会要一个杀了……”

“你想说吗？”

tony忽然开口打断，双指撑着太阳穴，语气少有的带上了绝对性的认真感，“我希望你的过去由你本人在清醒的时候自愿和我交流，而不是因为情绪爆发而口不择言地叙述。我想你将会后悔。”

peter没音了，他转过脸，看着冷静的tony，眼底灰暗，像是还盲着。

“尊敬的复仇者，欢迎您回家，”AI的声音好巧不巧钻进了僵持的二人的耳朵，随后thor骂骂咧咧的声音就传了进来：“我说了！小刀不能当做礼物送别人！这在东方寓意一刀两断，听不懂吗！”

“九界雷神竟然迷信中庭的故事，”另一个声音轻飘飘的，“哥哥，你这句话够我再笑一个星期。礼物只要喜欢不就成了吗，还在意这个？那你买了什么礼物？”

“没给你买！”thor气急败坏地嚷嚷。

复仇者大厦冷清了这么多年，一下回来俩，终于在吵闹声中带了些生机。

“什么？？你竟然不给我买礼物？？”loki的语调诧异，他明显有些生气，“我可算见识到什么叫做‘永远只爱我弟弟’的好哥哥了！你不问心有愧吗？”

peter：“……”

thor肩膀上扛着一棵圣诞树走进来，两只手至少挂了七八个大包小包，跟在旁边的loki一身西服，手上拎着个小巧的礼品袋，一个累如死狗，一个优雅如初，非常有喜感。

thor怒道：“是谁说以后再也不恶作剧装死了，你不问心有愧吗！！！”

“我也是没想到，”loki反驳，“这都多少年的事儿了！！！你一个大男人怎么那么爱翻旧账？”

“翻旧账”thor扔了一堆包裹，掐着弟弟的衣领，道，“你还敢提！你再装个死我就陪你下去了！”

loki给这句话吓得有点懵，翠绿色的眼睛盯着thor，半天没说话，少有的带了点愧疚。

thor发完火就走，直接忽略了桌子旁的两位主角。

tony：“嗨，小鹿斑比。”

loki怒道：“我早就不戴那个审美成谜的盔甲了！！！”

“那阻碍不了我对你的第一印象，”tony耸耸肩，轻轻拍了拍peter的胳膊，转身回了房，只剩下peter和loki大眼瞪小眼，“我困了，睡觉，你和你哥搞事时声音小一点儿。”

loki：“口说无凭。”

“有凭，”tony的脸最后在自己房门前闪现，他笑了一下，心情竟然给这二位神吵得莫名好了许多，“每个房间都有AI实时监控，不用说这么大动静的事儿了，你打个喷嚏我都能听见。”

“我不会打喷嚏，”loki道，“愚蠢的中庭人，偷窥我的私生活是违反法律的！”

门“嘭”地一声关上，某位大病初愈的tony实在是觉得耳朵疼，懒得吵。

loki用漂亮的眼睛看了peter一眼，终于闭口不言，浑身低气压地走进他哥房间里去了。

peter站在原地维持着双手撑桌的动作，半晌没动弹。

不知过了多久，他才惶然惊醒，四处看了看，发现大厦里又安静了下来，连呼吸声都听不见了。他摸了摸自己的脖子，后颈上的刀伤开始发痒，眼前光影变幻，胸口发闷，好像一瞬间又被拉回了十年前。

他对情绪和大脑的控制力越来越差了。

peter踉踉跄跄地冲进房间，从抽屉里取了一支注射器来，然后混混沌沌地打开房间里的保险柜，将里面浅色的液体用注射器抽//了出来。

做这些事的时候他的双腿已经开始发软，幻觉开始逼近。

peter狠狠将针筒插//进自己的手臂里，却再也没有力气把液体推进去。

他急促地呼吸，最后惨叫挣扎。

tbc.


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7.

十年前。

黑影缩在街巷深处，年轻的躯体上疤痕多得惊心，他用后槽牙碾磨着烟嘴儿，呼吸有些紧促，神色谨慎又阴郁，眼底满是血丝，一副病态。

他掏出手机，看着目前的地图定位，心如擂鼓。

“放松，放松…抓住他，就能问到tony的去处了，”男孩浑浑噩噩地安慰自己，“hey，peter，你能行，你可以找回他的。”

他做了几个深呼吸，试图将脑袋放空，但他失败了。这是超级英雄蜘蛛侠第一次实施“绑架”行为——虽然是为了Mr.stark，但他仍然心神不稳，到别人家门口了，计划完美无缺了，却仍然在犹豫。

他考虑过正常交流，但对方既然能带走tony，那必定不是等闲之辈。如果因为疏忽大意而失去线索，他一定会后悔一生。

peter背着自己的书包，原地蹦了蹦，让发软的双腿获得一些力气。“好，”他向巷子外走，“暴力打碎玻璃，从窗户里钻进去，二话不说用刀威胁他，然后绑起来，扔到之前准备好的密室再去盘问。绑架计划开始——”

“咚咚咚。您好，Mr.Marcus在吗？”

一个几秒钟前还在谋划破窗而入的蜘蛛侠敲了敲门，有礼貌地后退半步。

…罢了。还是先尝试正常交流吧。

“他不在，”门很快打开，拉着防盗链，一个老太太的脸探出来，小心翼翼地说，“你有事吗？”

“我——”，peter卡壳，这时他看见老人眉毛一蹙，谨慎敏感得立刻就要关门。他心底一慌，扑上去扒门，手指狠狠夹在门缝里，一瞬便疼得失去知觉。

老太太被他抓门的动作吓到，停了下来，道：“…你手没事吗？”

“我——嘶，我找Mr.marcus有急事，”peter眼眶通红，骨头都快被夹碎了，指节沁出血色，发胀发黑，膝盖一阵阵的软，他咬破舌尖，吃力地补充，“我必须要找到他。”

老人没犹豫多久，无法，只能去取了老虎钳夹断防盗链，将peter放了进来。她这才看清楚这只是个孩子，挺俊俏的脸上虽说神色不虞，面部特征却是稚气的，乌黑的眸子闪着亮色，穿个普普通通的T恤牛仔裤，背着帆布包。

“我去给你拿药，”老太太白天一个人在家当空巢老人，如今看到个和自己孙子差不多大的学生，顿时爱意泛滥，“疼不疼啊？唉，那么心急做什么？我还以为你是讨债来的人，哎哟，这小手，要不去医院吧？”

“不用，”peter满心都是marcus和stark，他浑不在意地看了眼手指，对于蜘蛛侠来说，这实在不值一提，“请问，Mr.marcus什么时候回来？”

老人蹒跚着去取药，peter赶紧去扶着，道：“我真的没关系，您不用这样。”

“现在的小年轻都喜欢逞强，”老太太将药膏往peter口袋里不由分说地一塞，说，“每天都要抹，用绷带或者纱布绑好，很快就好了，不疼哈。”

peter无奈地收下了，这才听对方道：“他这段时间没了工作，现在正在外面跑公司投简历，估计晚上回来。我是他母亲，你找他有什么事？”

“阿姨，”peter张了张嘴，犹豫了好久，最后还是没说实话，“我…之前认识他，之前聊天时我丢了文件，挺重要的，想来问问他有没有不小心装走。”

不只是挺重要。我弄丢的是我的神明。

老太太愣了愣，大概是察觉出peter不想细谈，只道：“好，好。我打个电话催他先回家问问。”

等待的时间几乎是惹人发疯的。peter脑袋里一片黑乎乎，端端正正地坐在沙发里，还没消肿的手指绞在一起，焦急的神态几乎要从每个毛孔里泄出来。“请问，…”他吞了口唾沫，“那个…”

“别着急，别着急，”老人给他端了杯菊花茶，金黄色的花瓣绽放在水中，慢慢舒展，沉下去，散发出幽香安神的气味，“很快就回来了，我再去催催。”

“吱呀——”一声，门被从外面打开了。

一个带着眼镜的男人走了进来，他个子很高，脸长得平常而普通，眼底有一圈深色的青黑。

“Mr.marcus！”peter腾地站起来，茶几被膝盖碰翻了，菊花茶洒了一地，“您好，我我我我我我是——

“你就是母亲电话里的peter parker？”男人慢吞吞地掀起眼皮，神色几乎是有些刻薄和警惕的，让人很不舒服：“我们什么时候见过，又是哪里来的文件？”

“你带走了tony stark，”peter揪住对方的衣领，语调有些不稳，眼眶猛地一红，“是不是？”

男人的视线垂下来，看着peter青筋暴起的手背，蹙着眉毛，说：“谁？你说钢铁侠？他死都是一年前的事了，这和我们这些平民老百姓有什么关系？”

男孩浑身的汗毛都立了起来，血液涌上大脑，他嘴唇颤抖着，胸口像是被什么攥住似的无法呼吸。片刻，他才微不可察地道：“他生前就已经太累了，你为什么还不让他被安葬，打扰他的灵魂？”

他偏着头，爬满血丝的眼底带着疯狂的偏执，失去的痛楚像蛛丝一样柔韧又黏腻，一道道将他的灵魂束缚在网中，脑袋里最后一根弦绷得紧紧的，喉咙里发出类似野兽一般的嘶吼，“他，在，哪，里？”

对方明显没有跟上peter的思维，一脸迷茫之色：“什么？”

peter看见他做出一副无辜的模样，却正在从怀中掏出一把枪。“杀了他，”他自认为冷静地看着黑洞洞的枪口，心里浮上来的竟然是这句话，然后他的那根弦断了，脑袋里只有一个声音还在响着：

“嘟，嘟，嘟——抱歉，数据受损，无法修复。”

“数据受损，无法修复。”

“数据受损，无法修——”

玻璃杯里的菊花洒落在地毯上，花瓣被水浸得糊在一起，凄艳，又漂亮。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“他在哪里？”

“我不知道，我不知道，我不知道…啊啊啊啊啊啊救命！！救命，救命，救命救命救命！！！”

男孩蹲下来，拽住对方的头发，他的眼镜被血染成瑰丽的红色，半个镜片已经碎了，玻璃茬刺在他的眼睑皮肤里。peter的神智是浑浑噩噩的，他听见从自己的喉咙里传来怒吼声：“他在哪？他在哪？他在哪？先生他在哪？”

“我不知道，我真的什么都不知道！！！”

“不知道？”peter森然地重复，一只手扣住他的下颔，另只手捏着一把刀片，“他为了你们就这样消失了，你为什么连他的尸首都不愿意还给我？”

“……疯子，”男人断断续续道，他看着被一点点凌迟的自己的小腿，笑了一下，说，“疯子。”

“他在哪？”peter蹲下来，拍拍男人痛到扭曲的脸，“问你呢。他在哪儿？你把他藏到哪儿去了？”

“杀了我，”男人口齿不清，形如枯槁的指节紧紧攥着男孩儿的裤脚，干涸的血迹像一条红褐色的毒蛇，“Tony Stark养出了一个疯子！疯子！彻头彻尾的疯子！！！”

血。白骨。一片片贴在地面上的软肉，那是属于同类的舌头，一点点被恶魔般的超级英雄割下来。peter从血腥味中品出最后几分尚且清醒的认知，他混混沌沌地问自己：刚才我看到的他拿起的手枪在哪？

记忆在这里变得更加碎片化。

他只能听到惊叫，跑动，警车的鸣笛。有什么东西在混乱中打碎了，一片锐器狠狠从后颈划入血肉。

peter回过头，余光瞥见那是玻璃杯的碎片。

那个曾装着一个老人对孩子慈爱的善意的，曾经雏菊飘香的玻璃杯的碎片，最后浸染鲜血，一声枪响，他堕入黑暗。

温度在指尖流逝。

敬重的、深爱的、无法代替的那个人。

灰烬，燃烧，破碎的——

最后归于黑暗。

精神科医院单人私密病房。

“偏执测评几乎超出正常精神病人的阙值，作案期间呢，脑电波不在正常波频内，确诊有精神分//裂症状。之前是不是吃过过量的抗抑郁药物？他目前的致幻症状很严重啊。亲属没有看管好，你们要负一定的责任。在里面那段时间看监控应该是自杀过七次，怎么防范都没用，拿手铐按着都能冲床头的锐角上撞。…你们再看看情况？我给开点药，看他恢复程度吧，毕竟这种拥有逆天身体机能的人物，咱们院里说实话不太敢收他。”

“哎，他好像醒了。”

“嘘，安静，无关人等都出去，家属麻烦避一避…”

peter一睁眼，四周陌生的景象让他愣了足足十几秒。

peter爬起来四处打量，这一觉睡得挺香，身体里虚弱和酸麻的感觉几乎全没了，但潜意识里觉得不大对劲，“你是医生？我怎么了，在复联大厦里工作过量晕倒了？喔…，那可真让人笑话，”他轻快道，“低血压？低血糖？没必要，大家知道我体质不错，自己抗其实也可以，我只需要一块糖…”

他说着说着，语速越来越慢，声音越来越低，最后脸色惨白。

“我是不是做了什么？”他惶然地看向医生，“我…好像做梦了。”

“你现在觉得怎么样？”一旁的护士抱着记录单，她无论如何也不能把入室凌虐杀人犯、街头伤人暴徒和这个长得挺阳光帅气的小男孩儿联系在一起，小心翼翼地开腔。

虽然说是病房，但能看出尽量摆得日常又舒适，不过窗外一层又一层的铁栏杆暴露了一切。

“我…不太清楚，嘶，”peter说，“后脑勺疼。”

“身上的伤还没好透的缘故，”护士敲了敲手里的记录板，发出清脆的碰撞声，“你还得修养修养，尤其后颈。那一块玻璃扎进了你的动脉，救回来已经是奇迹了。”

“玻璃？我什么时候和人又打了一架？”

peter垂下目光，看见床头柜上放着一杯水，温柔的雾气从杯口腾上去，他忽然感到一种强烈的不真实。

一直沉默的医生在这时开口：“你现在不太适合强行回忆…还是养伤，先休息吧。”

他带着护士离开，轻轻关上了门。

peter莫名其妙地在床上呆了片刻，随后一股细密的恐慌自心底慢慢涌了上来。他的心跳开始加快，直觉地跳下床，扑向病房的门，发现被锁住了。

“轻轻松松，”他想着，多用了几分力气——这对变异的蜘蛛侠来说小菜一碟。但他立刻变了脸色，门纹丝不动，是…特意为这名“超级英雄”准备的。

peter的脸刷地成了苍白色。

他狠狠捶了一声门，脑袋里凌乱的记忆不断刺痛神经，他的脑袋撞上房门，伤口崩裂了，血再次从头发里渗了出来。“开门！”他惶然地拍门，喊道，“解释清楚！喂！！！”

他明知没什么好解释的了——这里是一个精神病院。

peter所不知道的是，与他一墙之隔，外面的几个医护人员后背被冷汗所浸透，小护士吓得站不稳，带着哭腔问：“他是不是想杀我？他是不是也以为我杀了tony stark？”

“小护士就是胆子小，”医生拍拍她，身后的门仍然被从里面疯狂撞击着，他面色如常，道：“病因就在这里。或许是tony stark的死亡让他患上抑郁症，精神类药物的过度使用会致幻，再加上他本身精神状态已经极度不稳定，在他眼中，每个人都可以是危险人物，都是让钢铁侠尸体消失的罪犯。”

“他甚至不知道自己曾经在监狱里待过那么久，”小护士心有余悸，“如果他知道他在幻境中砍了Marcus母子以及当时街上几乎所有无辜的行人……”

“没死呢，”医生闭着眼睛，露出疲倦的神色来，“刚刚消息传来，说最严重的marcus先生救回来了。——只不过截了下半身，舌头的确是没有了。这没法治。至少还算是个安慰吧。”

“外界反响很大，觉得虐待狂就应该偿命，即便无人致死，”小护士翻着手机，“他应当感谢我们州废除的死//刑制度。那位母亲怎么样了？听说当时直接脑梗发作了，不知道后来如何。”

“救回来了，”医生长吁一口气，“里面这位，”他指指房门，“脖子上那道几乎致命的伤口就是那位母亲的成果，若不是她那一片碎玻璃，据警察说，当时peter parker正打算掏出受害者心脏。那就是真的没命了。”

那条街道上，深褐色的血迹还没被清洗干净。

tbc.


	8. chapter 8

chapter 8.

没有人回应他。

peter在原地僵了好一会儿，感觉身上每丝力气都被人一点点剥走了。

他走进卫生间，打算洗把脸，一抬头正对上镜子。厕所里没有开灯，只能透过外面的光线看到大致的脸部轮廓。短短数日，不，或许已经过去了很久，peter几乎要认不出自己了。

那个颧骨都瘦得清晰可见，胡子一大把，头发给剃得乱七八糟的……颓丧的男人。

“我可才十八岁，”他愣愣地想，捏了捏自己的脸。轻微的痛觉让peter回过神来，他眨了眨眼睛，忽然自顾自开口，“我可年轻得很，现在的状况真是非常——”

他的话一下卡在嗓子里。

视线下移，peter垂下眼皮，看见自己嘴里随着开口说话而在动着的舌头。

长而灵活，是略深的粉色，很软，手上几乎能感觉到那种变//态的触感。

伴随着手中薄如蝉翼的刀片，被一点点，一片片刮下来。肉贴在手上薄薄一层，被切断的血管还泛着暗沉的红色，渗着罪//恶肮脏的气息，钻进他的毛孔里。

peter的脸色渐渐白了。

他伸手摸了摸自己的舌头，然后开始颤抖起来，膝盖软得支撑不住身子，整个人倒进了身后的浴缸里。浴缸放了一半的水，刹那间打湿了身上的病号服，凉意顺着湿透的衣服涌上混沌一片的大脑。

“我感觉很不好，”peter迷茫地想，“我为什么要害怕自己的舌头？”

没有人回答他。水龙头的开关已经扭开了一半，自来水淅淅沥沥地流下来，peter能清楚地听见它们撞击瓷质的洗手池，接着进入管道，继续往下，直至深渊的声音。他就这样呆坐着，脑袋里乱成一团，少有地觉得无所适从。

“help，”他沉默了许久，突然说了一句。

然后他猛地站起来，吼道：“Help！！！Help！！！Help！！！”

他的声线颤抖着拐弯儿，尾音打着旋地飘，潜意识里的恐惧感一下窜上脑门。peter从浴缸里一跃而起，不顾身上湿透的病服，整个人扑到门上，破音着大喊：“Help！”

他隐约听见外面有人吹了声口哨。

“精神病人，你好。”那个陌生的男声道，“你的监狱感觉怎么样？”

“what？”他停了停，方才卫生间内莫名的恐惧感慢慢消下去，另一种诡异的感觉又浮现上来，“什么精神病人？”

“啊哈，”那个人隔着门喊，“你果然不知道！我就打赌来着——你进来时全副武装，手铐绳子全身上阵，肯定是发着病给绑进来的！那帮傻//逼还想瞒着我们，这可真好笑，我可是剑桥大学心理学教授！”

peter没想理他，但耐不住这人的话实在是信息量有点大，他迟疑了片刻，问：“你是隔壁病房的？我什么时候进来的？”

“这个精神病院老是关错人，”那人道，“比如我。但你肯定没错了——就你那副战斗力逆天的样儿，不关进这个特殊病房都对不起你，太恐怖了！几个病人说你是蜘蛛侠狂热粉来着，嘿我说兄弟，你哪儿来的那些蛛丝一样的玩意儿？”

他还在喋喋不休着，peter的头却越来越疼，最后实在忍不住道：“我不知道！你别问了！我是失忆了给关进来的！我怎么知道这些到底是怎么回事，我现在知道的事儿也许比一个路人都要少，”他说着说着，又能感觉到自己舌头贴着口腔的感觉，这几乎让他疯掉，“我不知道我不知道我不知道我不知道我不知道！”

外面的声音戛然而止。

嘴巴很痛。

他呆了十几秒才反应过来，背靠着门，缓缓滑坐下来，双目无神地缓慢思考。

舌头。舌头很疼。

peter再次伸手摸了摸，舌头上没什么伤，但就是疼。是一种直入骨髓的刺痛感，大面积地附着在舌头最敏//感的痛觉细胞上，就像是——被人用匕首狠狠割了一刀。

他猛然合上了嘴，舔了舔口腔上颚，确认嘴里没有一点儿血味，这时他的大脑好像才反应过来似的：他好像真的有一些不得不“被绑着塞进精神病院”的理由，至少目前舌头上的幻觉是无法用正常来解释的。

“shit——”peter破口大骂，回到了床上，任由柔软的被子把自己疲惫又迷茫的灵魂裹进去安顿。

被子有股淡淡的香味，不算浓，挺清新的。

像tony stark身上的气味。

这个认知让他一下醒了过来，Friday伴着玻璃打碎的声音刺入大脑，然后是戴着眼镜的陌生男人，黄昏，鲜血，和晃动的白骨。

peter呜咽了一声，用被子把耳朵牢牢堵上了，但破碎的记忆如水般无孔不入，很快淹没了他。他开始感到喘不过气来，胸口闷得发疼，想要发泄却无从下手，在屋子里走来走去，摔东西，把能弄乱的东西扯得更是混乱一片，脑袋乱七八糟之间，他伸手扯下了挂在门上的衣服外套。

一个东西从口袋里掉了出来。

他清醒了几分，低头捡了起来，这才发现衣服是他的，已经被洗过了，但还是能看见暗色的血迹。

全是血。除了身上呈放射性喷溅的血色，还有后领上一大片一大片的痕迹，血腥味连水都洗不掉，轻轻钻进他的鼻子里去。

peter低头看了眼手上的东西，那是一管药膏，上面有一张小便利贴，写着：

“衣服洗了，其他的都没动，给你放进去了。——Dr.Tomas”

他盯着医生的便条看了一会儿，脑袋里轰地响了声。

他做了什么。

他猛然想起老太太爱怜关心的眼神，给他塞伤药的粗糙的温热的苍老掌心，以及——最后那个充满血色的悲愤的眼神。

peter轻轻摸了一下后颈，那里有一个深深的伤痕，已经结痂了，泛着点微微的痒意。他想起来这是老太太干的，当时他压根没反应过来，或许是那杯花茶的香味还没散，就这样被玻璃碎片扎进了大动脉。

对。他迷迷瞪瞪地想。曾经盛着慈爱的茶杯成了为儿子报仇的匕首，即便是蜘蛛侠的身体仍然受到无可磨灭的伤，他只能按着流血不断的伤，把最后一刀插进男人已经染满鲜血的胸腔，最后被赶来的警察给了穿膛一枪。

没死，真是个奇迹。

倒还不如死了。

超级英雄向敬爱他的信徒举起屠刀。

他果然永远不能成为复仇者联盟的一员。

peter愣愣地坐着，拳头无意识捏紧，药膏的盖子被握力崩开，黏腻的药物泛着点奇怪的苦香。他翻来覆去地端详这管药，它的原主人应该很少使用，外壳覆着一层薄灰，生产日期还在三年前，——早就过了保质期了。

门在这时开了。

peter还蹲在地上，他茫然地回过头，整个脑子都是僵的，一时没反应过来DR.Tomas已经走进来，正垂目盯着自己手里的药。

“这是什么？”他轻轻问。

peter抬头看着他，张开嘴，正准备回答些什么，忽然觉得舌头很疼。

他又猛地把嘴闭上了，脸色一片青白，下意识舔了舔上唇，半晌一句话也没说出来。

Tomas看着他，问：“你觉得怎么样？”

“舌头疼，”peter忍着痛说，疼得满头冷汗，“特别疼。”

Tomas跟着蹲下来，平视他，语气仍然是平静又柔软的，他道：“你生病了。”

peter垂下眼睛，少有地长久沉默。他原本挺爱说话，交流是一种让灵魂保持通透的方式，而现在他连张开嘴的勇气都快没有了。

Tomas扶他起来，坐到床上，边道：“——我给你开点药。我现在想和你说一件事。”

peter用双臂撑着膝盖，软软的头发垂下来，眼泪一滴一滴砸在腿上，喉咙里发出压抑不住的呜咽声。

——————————————————

由于医院对peter这样的特殊人物始终拿捏不稳，无论如何都没人愿意承担他也许会突破封锁逃离的责任，所以在peter醒来不到一周，他被接回了复仇者联盟总部。

May来看过他，隔着厚厚的防弹玻璃。

peter手上的血还没洗干净，被用铐具固定在椅子上，胡子许久没剃了，头发乱七八糟的，活像一个在伦敦街头徘徊了数十年的流浪汉。他全程低着头，脸上的表情被阴影遮掩住，嘴唇闭得紧紧的，泛着乌青色。

May抚上那层冰凉的玻璃，眼神里满是哀伤。

peter不敢抬头看她。

他偏过头去，只露出小半张侧脸，喉结上下滑动着，好半晌才压着嗓子道：“……让她走吧。”

声音透过传声孔钻进may的耳朵里，这个坚强的女人满眼是泪，一时觉得说什么都不足以表达天塌般的心情，最后只是开口说：

“tony stark或许还在等peter变成一个合格的超级英雄。”

peter正准备从椅子上站起来，这句话让他全身肌肉猛地一紧，肩膀微不可察地瑟缩了一下，一行泪水从眼角无声地滑下来，砸在地面上，发出清脆的声响。

“不可能了，”他说，“——世间再无peter parker。”

依照美//国//政//府的要求，有关本次意外事故的一切资料备份被尽数销毁，犯罪嫌疑人peter Parker原本被判无期徒刑，因在狱中进行多次自杀行为而被紧急转入精神病院。因为能力的特殊性，Nick Fri特别请求将其转回复仇者联盟总部保护监禁，此议题得到了三分之二多数投票赞成。

自此，尘埃落定。

\------------------------------------

tony正龇牙咧嘴地给自己绑绷带，右肩上一片血肉模糊，鲜红色从层层叠叠的绷带下渗出来，沿着胳膊的肌肉线条淌下去。这可多亏了他的体质不错——他没一命呜呼已经是谢天谢地了。

门铃声响了起来。

他不耐烦地咬断绷带，缠得乱七八糟的绷带因为这个动作而重新散乱下来，顿时整个人狼狈不已。自理能力十级伤残协会会长实在觉得面子上挂不住，怒吼了声：“滚蛋！我有事儿呢！”

门铃声戛然而止，好一会儿才有个声音道：“tony？Are you ok？”

“Yes，”他微微抬起下颔，迟疑片刻，回道，“……banner？”

“——peter醒了，我想你或许希望去看看他，”banner的脸在门口的通讯视频上闪出来，由于hulk的存在，即使过去了十年，他的身体素质仍然很好，就算是半夜给吵醒脸色也没太难看，“我……暂时给他锁起来了，开了你的权限。”

“well，……”tony的眼神顿了顿，摆摆手道，“成，我过会儿去。”

banner的语气里有掩饰不住的困倦：“我还隔音了，不知道能撑多久。他声音太大了，再过会儿所有人都该给吵醒了。”

tony盯着散落一地的染了血的绷带，最后叹口气，开了医疗舱，下达“包扎伤口”指令。机器的效率可比自己快多了，很快把还没止住血的伤上药包扎，还顺便贴心地给他拿了件干净的衬衫。

他迅速套上了，把溅到脸上的血揩去，然后径直去了peter的房间。

即便是开了隔音——peter房间里传来的声音在静谧的夜里还是很清晰。不是指他的说话声，而是接连不断的金属和身体撞击的闷响，夹杂着喉咙里压抑的疼哼。tony站在门口停住脚步，伸手想敲门，手腕一直在空中发抖，少有地感到无所适从。

他的手伸出又放下，脸色沉沉的，眼睛里是无边的宁静的黑。

然后径直按了无声开门键。

peter的房间构造和其余人是一样的，只是墙壁和窗帘等物件款式颜色是自定义的。tony甫一进来就感到一种说不上来的压抑感，拧着眉从门缝往里看，呼吸都紧了紧。

虽然大体是peter自己设计的，但本着智能人性化家居系统，并不如tony所想是完完全全的黑色，更多的主题色是深灰偏棕一些，诡异又令人喘不上气来。几天前二人从地下室回来，tony先去的医院，后来进peter房间前颜色已经给调成了养病模式，看起来挺像医院病房。

这才是第一次看见peter真正“偏爱”的房间。

房门正对着peter。他背对着tony，跪在床上，身上只胡乱披了件外套，狰狞的伤痕刻在鲜明的肌肉线条上，后颈的伤口开裂了，暗红色的血从里面渗出来，沿着裸//露的背脊向下蜿蜒爬行，像一只扭曲的蛇。peter浑然不觉门开了，他缩着肩膀颤抖，然后偏了偏头，狠狠撞上墙壁，如一头发狠的公牛般气急败坏。

头“砰”地一声砸了上去，一条血痕从发丝里流出来。

peter的喉咙里发出低吼，他抬手撕了衣服，光着上半身，毫不留力地再次冲了上去，直到身体被反冲力作用得向后猛然一仰，才停住了用头撞击墙壁的动作，狠狠给自己来了一巴掌。

然后他下了床，一拳砸在桌子上，接着抬起脚把整张桌子踹了出去。桌子砸在不远处的墙上发出不堪重负的脆响，这声音又好像刺激到他了似的，使得疯魔的男孩浑身一僵，然后偏头，再次往墙上撞去。

头没有砸到硬邦邦的墙壁，反而被一只柔软的手掌垫住了。

然后这只手将他的头扶正了，一巴掌向着他另半张脸甩了过去。

啪。

peter给这一巴掌打得有点懵，好半晌才掀起眼皮，充满血丝的眼睛抬起来，阴鸷地扫过tony苍白的脸，像一只发疯的野兽，整个人向上一扑，把猝不及防的tony一下压到柔软的床铺上去。

“嘶——”tony没忍住疼得抽了口气，挣扎了一下，眼睛里冒出火来，“你反了你！给我清醒点儿！”

“Mr.stark，”peter抽了抽鼻子，恍惚间闻到熟悉的香气，茫然了一会儿，突然像小狗一样往他怀里拱，边拱边含含糊糊道，“Mr.stark？It's you！It's you！It's you！”

“It's me，”他叹口气，抓住小孩儿额前一绺被汗湿的头发，努力将他拉离自己，觉得快被折腾到没脾气了：“你醒了没？”

“我好疼，我好疼，我好疼，”peter的嘴唇在tony颈间磨蹭着，tony能感到滚烫的眼泪流进他的领口里，“我背上好疼，我后颈好疼，我舌头好疼，我好难受，你在哪？你是不是被Marcus杀了？他们告诉我我杀错人了，可是我不知道。我不知道。我不知道。我看见好多人，每个人都是带走你的凶手。”

“你没杀人。”tony揉了揉他的头发，说。

“我杀了他，我杀了他，我杀了他，我把他的舌头割成了几十片，贴着皮肤往下滑，”peter闷声哭着，“他说你养出了一个疯子。我当着一个母亲的面杀了她的儿子，我还伤害了你，Mr.stark，我……我会伤害你。”

tony是真的没脾气了。

他心底纠结成一片，像把整颗心脏泡进了柠檬水里似的酸涩，揪着疼。

网页搜索：怎么哄小孩。

“是，你是会伤害我，”他没好气道，“从背后给我一棍子，塞地下室里铐着，还时不时发个疯就朝我手臂上咬，现在还没止血呢。”

或许是没想到tony话语的直白，peter一下止住了哭泣，抬起头瞅他乌黑的眼底，头上的血还没止住，顺着脸颊往下淌。tony伸手给他按了按，反手开了医疗舱，从里面掏出一卷绷带来：“先包扎。”

“tony，”peter固执地看着他，失去焦距的眼睛慢慢恢复神采，“tony？唔，你说得对……”

“但你无法真的伤害到我，”tony不大熟练地扯开绷带包装，开始朝小孩儿的头顶缠，“听到吗？我是钢铁侠。”

“你是，”peter乖乖地坐着，浑身的血开始向冰点冷下去，他感到后脑勺爆炸地胀疼，“你是钢铁侠。”

“就你这小样儿，”tony腾出一只手戳了戳peter的胸口，轻轻摸了把他的一个堪堪结痂没多久的伤，凹凸不平的皮肤还是温热的，“还想伤害我？”

peter不说话，觉得一种温暖又旖旎的麻意顺着脊髓往上流淌，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

tony垂下眼用余光注意着peter的反应，好不容易才给他流血的脑袋缠好绷带，开腔哄道：“先包扎，好吗？”

“你知道了？”peter脑中闪过刚才全无神志的片段，瞳孔骤然一缩，他下意识向后仰，眼睛里盛着黝黑的恐惧，“你都知道了？”

“你刚才抱着我喊呢，”tony确认他已经清醒了，有些尴尬，突然不知道手该往哪儿放，半晌才开腔，“边哭边咬我，把事儿全自己抖出来了。”

他本来还计划好等过段时间再和peter平心静气地谈谈，至少得让他精神稳定些才好。熟料前几天睡着没多久就被AI警告声吵醒，几人过去一看，发现peter手里攥着个药液注射器，早已神志不清。

其余几人见瞒不住了，索性把peter的病情全部抖了出来。tony还没消化完这一堆事儿，peter就又醒了，发疯似的抱着他撕咬，边把他肩膀啃得全是血边说之前发生的事儿，就差把自个儿记忆装盒子里打个蝴蝶结送给他了。

tony又下不了狠手，几人手忙脚乱地把他锁进屋子里，费了好大劲儿才把药给他咽下去。

他沉默了片刻，垂下眼看着peter发抖的双肩，眼神落在小孩因为发疯而乱七八糟的头发丝儿尖上，说：“这事儿……都过去了。”

“没过去，”peter沉沉道，“他死了。”

tony只好又取了点酒精棉来拆了，“他没死，”他边说着，边解释，手从对方汗涔涔的肩上越过去，轻轻给他按了按后颈的伤，“我相信每个人都告诉你了，他没死。”

peter吃痛地缩了缩，又很快反应过来，整个人僵在tony的怀里抿唇不言，脸色青白着沉默。tony笨手笨脚地给他消毒包扎，又要给他处理后背时，手被不由分说的按住了。

“Mr.stark，”他胡乱亲吻着tony的下巴，眼皮耷拉着，半眯的眼底深沉又泛着哀意，“我……我喜欢你。”

“我知道。”tony说。他的目光越过peter落在不远处，显得有些无奈和空洞。

“我喜欢你，”peter覆着对方双手好似在恳求什么，“对不起，我喜欢你。”

tbc


	9. chapter 9

chapter 9.

上都上了……tony心底吐槽了一句，无法，只得迅速处理好流血的伤口，给他裹成了一只木乃伊，才讷讷道：“……我知道。”

阅尽千帆的风流男人实在是抵挡不住这等直白又热烈的方式。

“我可以亲你吗？Mr.stark，”peter说这句话时觉得没有了之前一直在苦心压抑着的暴躁与欲//望，只是单纯地想亲吻那张看上去凉薄实则柔软一片的嘴唇，即使他没有得到自己想要的回答，“我保证我只是亲。”

tony看着他，看了半晌，眼尾细小的笑纹在昏暗中并不显眼。然后他解开了领口的扣子，这个动作带着浓浓的暗示意味，秀气的脖颈让人很想咬一口。

“成，”他说，“你小点声，什么都成，孩子。”

peter却出奇的冷静。他伸出手慢慢抱住tony的腰，探出舌头舔了舔对方的嘴唇，然后低头吻了上去。

这个吻温柔又恒久。

“你觉得他死了，”tony忽然说，“到底是谁死了？”

peter的动作顿了顿，说，“您认为到底是谁死了？”

“我们先从正常服药开始，”tony只好叹了口气，说，“你得学会控制自己的情绪，每次觉得有点脱轨时可以试着给自己一句话的暗示。”

“什么是一句话的暗示？”peter问，继续亲他。

“平时告诉自己，当我说某句话时，我的行为和情绪是可以被我完全控制的，有点像催眠。到真的控制不住的时候，当你说出这句话，你的潜意识会帮助你重新掌控身体，”他叹道，“再配合治疗和吃药，我陪着。”

“您会陪着我吗？”peter重复道，热气洒在对方红起来的耳朵上。

“我会。”tony毫不迟疑道，然后拽住小孩的衣领咬牙切齿，“在说正事儿呢，还没完了？”

peter没想到对方会那么果断地亲过来，男人的亲吻全无刚才的罗曼蒂克感，只有侵略性极强的性//暗//示，唇舌缠绵着升温，粘腻的水声逼得人快要忘了呼吸。

十年了啊。

peter忽然慢半拍地想。

然后他撕开对方领口可怜的几颗纽扣，腿向上一勾，强行分开了tony的双腿，呼吸里带着急促：“是先生不想给我聊正事的机会。”

【拉灯咯。】

tony仰着脸躺在床上，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，他闭上眼，尽力平复着不适的感觉，天已经快黑了，复仇者回家的提示音不断传入他的耳朵里去。

门外噼里啪啦一阵响，然后thor的声音从门口传来。

“不允许把芥末放进奇异果汁里！”

“不能在椅子里藏小刀！”

“loki！不准独自出门！我跟你说多少次了！不要去招惹普通人！”

我的老天。

他面无表情地听着，抬起酸痛的手臂，打通了雷神的个人终端。

“喂？！”thor气急败坏地接起电话，仿佛下一秒就要轰了一整个复联大厦似的，“有话快说有屁快……噢噢噢，tony，嘿挚友，peter怎么样了？”

“你现在该问问我怎么样了，”tony咳了几声，沙哑着嗓子开腔，“死人了。”

那头又是一阵混乱，然后是拳打脚踢的声音，电话“嘀”地一声挂了。tony维持着他的动作，疲劳地闭着眼，眉毛蹙得能夹死几十只苍蝇。半晌电话又给打通，thor在那头道，“对不住，loki干的，他出去闹得整个城都鸡飞狗跳，把他关着我又实在不放心……先挂了，晚点儿再聊，banner今天去找了个挺先进的催眠心理治疗中心，实在不行去那儿看看。”

催眠治疗……？

tony把电话挂了，揉揉眼睛，拿不准到底怎么办才好。窗帘拉得不是很紧，星光从缝隙里透进来，洒在床头，无端勾勒出岁月静好的陌生感。

他把智能设备设置成静音模式，锁好了门，轻轻叹了口气。peter在药物作用下已经陷入了深度睡眠，明明只是个不到三十岁的男人，却即便睡着，也是蹙着眉，绷着身子的。tony能隐隐看到他总也消不下去的黑眼圈，只感觉心疼得紧，又不知该说什么才是。

……不对，明明他才是吃亏了的那个，怎么还带反过来哄始作俑者的？

他胡思乱想着翻了个身，背对着peter，空气里甜腻的腥味还没散去，肉//ti的欢愉还残留在四肢百骸里，清楚地提醒着他：tony stark，全球首富，公司老总，钢铁侠，复仇者联盟头头——自己觉得是这样，在意识清醒、思维敏捷的大白天，心甘情愿给一个理论上该比自己小个二十岁的孩子给上了。

问题是他还觉得挺爽，如果小孩不边捅他边哭得稀里哗啦的话。

这他//妈都是什么狗//日的事儿。

老天，妥善解决这件事简直比让他再设计一个战甲的难度要大多了。tony调出peter的性格心理分析图，翻来覆去地看，脑子里旋转的全是“催眠”这两个字。

peter动了一下，手下意识往前一抓，拦腰把tony给搂进了怀里。

tony：“？？？”

他还没反应过来发生了什么，那个睡得昏天黑地的人就闭着眼亲了上来，脸色阴鸷得恐怖，又好像在疯狂压抑着快泻出来的脆弱，他含糊不清地嘟囔着用嘴唇蹭tony的颈子，道：“sir……”

“I'm here，”tony关了分析图，觉得他的耐心这段时间已经在不断刷新世界纪录了，“I‘m here。”

peter开始发抖。

他慢慢把整个人缩成球，挂在tony腰间的手松开了，改为抱着自己的膝盖，背脊弯着，头埋在臂膀中，以一个有些滑稽的姿势蜷在床的角落里，嘴唇动了动，一句话也没说，只有嗓子里发出“嗬嗬”的哑音。

“舌头疼不疼？”tony揉了一把小孩的头发，问。

peter恍惚着点点头，慢慢张开嘴，睁开眼有些迷茫地看着tony。

tony知道他还没醒，便道：“过来。”

peter把眼睛又闭上了，摇着头往更远的角落里缩。他的舌头半卷着不敢动，殷红殷红的。

“过来，”tony揉了揉太阳穴，道，“我耐心有限。快点给我过来，别怕伤害我。”

peter继续摇头，伸出一只手按住后颈，眼角开始湿润。tony终于耐心告罄，腾地一下坐起来，把小孩儿就势压在角落里，气笑了：“你还打算在我面前自残一次？你是不是太不把钢铁侠当回事儿了？”

“我告诉你，再让你当着我的面自残成功，我名字倒过来写。”

peter还没说话，就被压着肩膀吻了上来。刺痛的舌头下意识推拒着侵略者，眼泪大颗大颗地往下滑，他开始没命地挣扎，接着再被更炽热的唇舌挡回去。

啊，好温暖，神明的体温。

他恍恍惚惚地想。

tony为了不让他逃脱成功，只能从腋下把小孩圈进怀里亲他，几乎是撕咬着舔吮冰凉的唇瓣，他舔了舔peter战栗的齿关，含混道：“张嘴。不疼，乖。”

peter整个人抖得更厉害，冷汗从额头上滑下来，滴在tony的脸上。

“雏菊——”他说，“她请我喝花茶，那是先生您身上的气味。”

tony松开他，沉默着不说话，伸手给peter擦了擦汗，把柔软的头发拢到一边去，露出男孩漂亮的眼睛。

“我还没来得及喝，茶杯就被打碎了，”peter嘶哑着开腔，他从噩梦里挣脱出来，眼神空洞洞的，“奶奶拿着茶杯的碎片扎在我的脖子上。她是真的想杀掉我。”

“血从我的身上流出来，我以为我可以去见您了。”

“我被枪击，被逮捕，被关进监狱里。监狱里没有光，没有雏菊，没有……没有tony stark，什么都没有。只有血和尖叫声，我以为我到了地狱。可是我后来才发现，醒来后的世界是炼狱。”

“因为世界上没有tony stark。”

peter的音调在空中拐了几个弯，平时听起来挺好笑，但tony根本笑不出来。

“我——明天带你出去玩玩儿吧，”tony听见自己的声音在艰难地说，“听说风景不错。你也许会喜欢那里。”

peter掀起眼皮疲倦地看着他，说：

“不，不，先生。我想通了……你别救我了。”

你别救我了。

次日。

peter：“……”

他垂眼看了看手上的电子铐，迟疑了半晌没说话。

“我和thor的最新发明，”loki趾高气扬地宣布，“结合原Asgard的手铐情趣设计和中庭人无聊的科技发明，只有对心爱之人说满一万遍‘我想和你做//爱’才能打开。”

tony：“……”

thor：“……我没有。”

“走吧，出发，”loki不由分说地一挥手，指点江山般地开腔，“出门旅游，到中//国安徽。”

tony终于深刻地认识到了让神兄弟俩研究旅游路线是一个极其错误的决定。

“哪儿？”他问，“中//国？？？”

“yep，”loki说，“体会一下东方人的浪漫感。我决定了，既来之则安之，我要研究好中庭人多彩多样的文化传统，尤其是东方古韵，实在是太棒了。”

thor想起了这位爷十几年前甚至干过“写自己和哥哥的同人舞台剧”这种事，可疑地陷入沉默。

peter沉默了半晌，抬头，问tony：“我昨天说了，您别……”

“我做事什么时候需要别人来指示？”tony面无表情地来了句。

peter一愣。

tony看了小孩一眼，这时他才正面发觉peter的话的确少了很多，甚至多数时候保持沉默——在tony面前除外，表情总是阴沉沉的样子，而thor却熟视无睹，就像他原本就是这么个性格似的。这个认知让tony更加不好受，索性不再追究神兄弟天马行空的脑洞，收拾好几人的箱子就出发了，还当着peter的面把他乱七八糟的精神类药物扔了个七七八八。

“十片，”他举起手里盐酸舍曲林的盒子，“只留了十片。也许贸然停药不是什么好事，但我相信你的身体素质能受得了。从今天开始的未来五天，一天一片，接下来一天半片，直到全部吃完。药留在我这里，每天要吃的时候找我。”

peter乖乖朝他身后挪了一步。

几人吱儿哇啦乱叫一通，热热闹闹地出发了，坐上到中//国的民航飞机，美名其曰体验生活。

事实上，在他们手忙脚乱地总算把那个手铐给解下来，通过安检之后，才发现——这竟然是四人第一次坐民航飞机。loki和thor不用说——peter自从来复仇者联盟之后，坐的都是专机，tony更不用说。他们颇有些好奇地按登机牌坐到座位上，半途loki和thor又吵了一架，内容如下。

“我要坐靠窗！”

“吵不吵！大家都坐好了，我再出来的话tony和peter又要让位，本来就那么窄了不能消停点儿吗！”

“你们仨坐一块儿！我和你们中间还隔了一个过道呢！我要坐靠窗！靠窗可以让我在云层中想起在大火中烧毁的Asgard，”loki说着说着声音小了下去，“那一次，我差一点就永远见不到哥哥……”

thor斗争失败，无奈地把靠窗的位置换给了弟弟。结果邪神又不干了，他兴致勃勃地摸了摸窗户，不满地问：“窗户怎么打不开？”

“为了防止气压过大，把你的两只角挤成平面图形，”tony正视前方，面无表情地说，“小鹿斑比。”

“你喊我小鹿斑比？”loki不可置信地问，仿佛下一秒就要把兜里的小刀变出来了——天知道他是怎么躲过安检的。

thor再次宣告斗争失败，几个人闹来闹去，最后达成了“loki靠窗，thor坐中间，tony坐过道，peter隔走廊”的共识。

peter的脸色更难看了，前排一个男人回过头想搭话，peter回了他一个看死人的目光。

路人：“……”

loki饶有兴趣地用食指点着窗户，点着点着，忽然问：“如果我把这扇玻璃变没了会怎么样？”

“不允许，”thor说，“loki，飞机上都是中庭人，你这样再闹出人命，就给我回家呆着去。”

“那把这个座椅变成一只thanos呢？”

“把你变成美女怎么样？”loki朝那边走来的空姐努了努嘴，“保证比她还好看的那种，来个包//臀超短裙……”

“我太久没用法术了，”loki简直要摩拳擦掌。平时在复仇者大厦里thor怕他闹事儿，只能用了点小办法锁住他的法术，如今出门旅游，他索性把法术解开了，熟料邪神大人早就对没有法术一事感到不满，现在想加倍讨回来，“练练手都不行？”

peter坐在他的位置上安安静静地听着。原本他和同学们会在高中毕业时拥有一场远飞威尼斯的毕业旅行，但那段时间里，他正呆在监狱中用自己的头砸床沿。

如今时过境迁，就这样过去了十年。他竟然和tony坐上了民航飞机出门旅行，旁边还有两个热闹又充满活力的朋友。

他有些茫然地盯着前面人的座椅看，眼睛眨了好几下，把到眼角的泪意憋回去，直把眼尾都憋得通红，心里酸涩得疼。

飞机趋向平稳。peter沉浸在自己的世界里伤春悲秋，过往黑暗的岁月又在脑海里蠢蠢欲动着要扑上来。他把自己缩进座椅里，面色沉郁着，决定暂时睡一觉缓缓。

一只手忽然蹭上了他的正在微微颤抖的肩膀。

peter抬起眼，看见tony坐在走道那一边，正伸手够他，身上的便装因为他滑稽的动作而发皱，也许是觉得这种示好面子上有些放不下，一张臭脸涨的通红。

peter愣了十几秒没动弹。

然后他轻轻覆上tony温热的指尖，把他的手拉下来，在掌心里攥紧了，隔着狭窄的过道，两颗心脏通过手掌相互依偎。

温暖倏地驱散了心头的黑夜，peter维持着这个怪异的姿势，悄无声息地沉入了宁静美好的梦乡里。

tbc.

彩蛋：（严重ooc注意

安检门外的四人。

tony：好了，这个手铐得拿下来，要不然过不了安检。

loki：那你让peter说啊。

peter：我我我我我我我我我我我我Q-Q

loki：啊哟，我就喜欢欺负小孩儿。

thor：幼稚。

tony：你不解开，那你自己的法术也别想要了。

loki：我会受你的威胁压迫？你当我那么好……thor！！！你竟然真的封印我法力？？？？？？？你还是个人？？？

thor：不是，我是神。  



	10. chapter 10

chapter 10.-完结篇

peter从来没做过这么温暖的梦。他被柔软的粉色的云彩托在里面，手中皆是软绵绵的甜美，连空气都是泛着香气的。天空很蓝很亮，他好奇地从云彩边儿朝下看，发现云彩底下就是他呆了数十年的地狱。恶魔还在里面嚎叫着，地面锐利的尖刺一寸寸向上冒，云彩却好像能阻隔一切似的，他连血腥味都闻不到了。

peter看着看着，眼睛就红了。

他伸手摸了摸颈后，发现那里光滑一片，没有伤疤，没有血，仿佛一切从未发生过似的。他又试着舔了舔上颚，感觉舌头也不再有那种时强时弱的刺痛感，他回到了十年前，一切都尚未开始，也尚未结束。

他瞪着眼，看见一只恶魔正从地狱的岩浆里往他这里爬，脸上挂着狰狞的笑，指甲很锋利，却怎么也撕不开看似柔软又脆弱的云朵。peter安然无恙地躺在里面，紧绷了许久的肌肉在一点一点地放松，心脏都好像轻了些，只有眼底是血红血红的，胸腔里是一片滚烫。

恶魔在眼前消失了。

peter感觉有个人在轻轻拍着自己的脸，他醒过来，眼神迷茫了片刻，半晌才开口道：“……我睡着了？”

我竟然能在外面毫无戒备地睡着了？

“是，”tony不动声色地端详着他，自己已经下了座位，站在他跟前，无奈道，“我要去一趟卫生间，你手抓得太紧了。”

peter继续发呆。

在自己屋子里都从没睡得这么沉过，他不仅没听见飞机提示“可以解下安全带”的提示音，还对tony的靠近没有丝毫防范意识。好一会儿他才反应过来，慌慌张张地松了手，脸刷地红了，道：“先生对对对对对不起！！！”

tony慢吞吞把自己的手举起来，上面有道清晰的指印，可见这小孩睡觉抓东西是有多紧。他搓了搓双手，说：“那你继续睡吧。我也是实在……憋不住了，太困了就再睡会儿，路程长着呢。”

tony走了之后peter当然再没睡着，整个人心乱如麻，之前攥着对方的右手张开又攥紧，滚烫的温度从掌心传入四肢百骸里。神兄弟俩闹了好一会儿终于安静了，loki正斜枕在thor肩膀上百无聊赖地翻着一本杂志，thor抱着臂打瞌睡，看上去倒挺和谐。

似是察觉到peter的目光，loki似乎是想起了什么，掀起眼皮，朝peter不怀好意地笑了笑，道：“手铐解开了？”

peter悚然一惊，低头一看，手上空空荡荡的。什么时候解开的？

“开了吧，”loki说，“刚才你睡觉的时候面朝着那个去上厕所的家伙，说了至少有两万遍‘我想和你做-爱’，全飞机的人都看着你，你声音还越来越大。手铐就是那时候解开的。”

loki的语气实在是自然又理所应当，他声音不大不小，四周很多人立刻扭过头来瞧。

peter觉得头发都要炸成刺猬了，整个人直接煎成了十分熟，不可置信地蚊子嗡嗡道：“……真，真，真的？”

loki把控着犹豫和迟疑的时间，做出恰到好处的为难的表情，他张了张嘴，舔舔上唇，说：“呃，虽然说出来不是很好吧，不过确实……”

“确实？”

tony背着手回来了，道，“确实个屁，听他瞎扯。你真的一点记忆都没了？安检前闹腾了半晌才解开的啊。”

peter这才松了一口气。

可能是因为心理和药物的双重作用，peter对个人记忆的把控程度非常低，甚至可以说达到了“紊乱”的状态。他尝试着回想睡着前的记忆，发现除了tony的那句“药留在我这里，每天要吃的时候找我”之外，其余大多数都纠缠在一起散成碎片，甚至对机场都没有什么概念了。

loki撇撇嘴，继续去看他的杂志了，边看边评价道，“模特怎么都长得这么丑？中庭人的审美真是不可恭维，要我说，thor的长相其实还不错，身材也不错，完爆这群大//胸长腿搔//首弄//姿的家伙。”

tony不知道loki这一出是不是有意的，但的确，peter比他想象的还要严重些。治好……实在是遥遥无期。

飞机总算是到地方了。

这儿人很多，出口挤满了接机的人群，热热闹闹的，看得四人头皮发麻。loki自然又是一番饶有兴趣的小恶作剧，幸而无伤大雅，总是能被thor在生死关头截下来。他们摸索着找登机口转了好几次飞机，途中又遇上了暴风雨，航班延后，只好在机场附近找了个酒店睡觉。

tony把行李往房间沙发上一扔，揉着酸痛的肩，怒道：“亲力亲为的感觉还真不赖，我这身老骨头快散架了。”

peter把二人的东西简单收拾了一下，抬起头看他，一副小媳//妇儿的样子，视线落在tony的肩膀上：“要我给您按按吗？”

tony自然乐意至极。peter也不知道哪里学来的按摩，感觉很不赖。他把整张脸埋在被子里，冰冻过十年的身体果然还是虚弱得多，长途飞机都能让自个儿浑身酸软。

tony昏昏欲睡，这时候他听见peter轻轻说：“Mr.stark，我的药。”

tony从怀里掏出一板药片，慢吞吞地扣下一片来，然后把剩下的放回口袋里，翻了个身，把这枚白色的小药片捏在指尖。在房间暖黄色的灯光照耀下，药片的颜色显得那么冷。

peter又沉默了。

“这是你的药吗？”tony眯着眼问。

peter点点头，伸出手去取，半途被tony的手截下来了，炽热的温度几乎要灼烧皮肤。他整个人一惊，手背在空中转了个弯儿，贴上tony的额头，慌道：“您发烧了！”

“这个身体太差了，”tony浑不在意道，而后又重复了一遍他的问题：“这是你的药吗？”

peter压根没管什么药了，他跳下床，去卫生间把毛巾用凉水浸湿，然后取了包里随身带的退烧药，看着tony吃了下去才平静了些。他坐在对面的床上，认真地看着tony，说：“这不是我的药。”

tony又躺下去，药片化了一点儿，指尖有些粘粘的。

“您是我的药，”peter低声道，而后像是在恳求什么似的开口，“sir……”

tony把药片扔进自己嘴里，舌尖一卷，一股无可言说的苦酸味儿便席了上来。他眉毛明显地一皱，扯过peter的衣领吻他，小药片在二人唇舌中推来搡去，最后被tony咬碎了，二人各吃了一半。

peter意犹未尽地蹭上来，黏糊地喊他名字。tony僵坐了几秒，没顾得上哄他，跳起来就去灌水，喝了两杯也没把这股怪异的药味儿压下去，舌头狠狠蹭着自己的口腔内侧，感觉有一层又苦又粘厚的膜贴在嘴里，喉咙口都还泛着苦得鼻子酸的味道。他更是气不打一处来，揪着小孩儿的头发，问：“你平时就这么吃药？从来不用水喝？”

“这样方便点儿，”peter中气不足地回他，“习惯了就……没什么了。”

tony还要发火，孰料眼前突然一暗，然后又亮堂起来，过了片刻又暗下去。酒店很快来了紧急电话，说是暴风雨致使城市电路意外受损，而他们的备用电源出了点儿问题，可能需要十来分钟才能修好。

tony把窗帘拉开，他们住在37层，从上往下看，暴雨中的城市灯火通明，在异国他乡，他竟恍然找到了些慰藉。

他顿了顿，取了自己的大衣外套，又带上一把不大的雨伞，道：“我出去一趟。”

peter自然跟了上去，顺手又拿了件更厚的大衣，自身后朝tony一盖，道：“天晚了，您还在发烧……”

“我就是被你给气发烧的，”tony说，“我想出去透透气。”

两个神经病就这样在深夜出了门，站在谁也不认识的中国街头。雨伞在暴风雨中几乎等同于没有，tony外面那件厚衣服很快淋得湿透。这是一个夜市，彻夜不眠，晚上淋着雨来的年轻人倒还不少，毕竟还有室内部分可以玩一玩儿。tony却没进去，peter也没有。他俩像个傻子一样杵在大门口，霓虹灯照下来，染上一层朦胧。

tony把雨伞收了。

雨一下子将他的头发打湿，眼睫毛上都沾了水珠，他就这样微微仰着头，面无表情地看不知所措的小孩儿，看上去竟像是在雨中哭了。

peter赶紧伸出手给他擦，雨越下越大，他也淋了个湿透，水糊得眼前模糊一片，只能胡乱给他的神祗擦着脸颊上的雨水，边擦自己的眼泪边往下掉，再被冰凉的雨水裹挟在一起，落到地面上去。

“Mr.stark，”他在雨里崩溃道，“would you rescue me？”

那一刻他的神站在黑漆漆的天空之下，头顶的乌云里电闪雷鸣，明明连那个人的脸都看得不真切了，乌黑的眼睛却是亮得照进他灰暗的心底去。

tony在雨里张开嘴，他的话被一声雷遮住了，peter没有听见，但他看见了先生红色的唇。

他疯了一般地吻上去，tony没有拒绝，反而扣着他的后脑勺加深了这个亲吻，暴风雨竟在这时小了些，而后变得淅淅沥沥，最后完全停住了。这场雨来得突然又刻意，乌云很快散去之后，星星就从云端探出来了。

他们接吻，从世界这头到世界那头，从暴风雨中到星空之下，从过去到未来，从灰暗到光明。

最后获得救赎。

end.

后面还有后记。我也希望看到这里的您可以看看。  



	11. 后记。

后记。（跪求您看掉！！！！！谢谢！！！）这是初版后记。嘿嘿。第二版在后面。

“你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳。”——网络

49743字。一切尘埃落定。

这是我第一次认认真真写同人，还是长篇，能完结挺不容易的，还觉得有些仍在梦中的不真切的感觉。搓手，想写后记很久啦，哈哈哈。现在是2019年8月15日凌晨00:23，我终于完成了这个之前觉得不可能完成的任务。

bug很多，完成度没那么高，我会慢慢修改，后面应该会有时间线和一些故事剧情的大改，不过这些都在一年之后了~

刚开始写其实就是在听共和的《rescue》，老年天团终于出新曲了，边感动得流泪边听，觉得歌词重复的那句话真的很戳我——“would you rescue me”，我就在想：一个人到底多难过才会问出这句话呢？一个人又到底多有勇气才会问出这句话呢？本意是想写一个黑化囚-禁为限制级（喂）而生的虫铁，写着写着就偏了，毕竟前期无纲裸-奔。在这篇文中的小虫其实一直都是性格扭曲OOC的，从头到尾都差不多，就偶尔在tony面前会更像原著一些（。）我静下来的时候会觉得自己挺佩服这个小虫的。我给他设定经历了很多，由于他的神明死亡而带来的精神打击，他几乎是做出了一些无法被原谅的事。从此他开始无法原谅自己，虐待自己，迫害自己，直到他的神明醒了，告诉他：你还活着。

个人觉得在之后的故事里，小虫也不可能会永远原谅自己的过失。其实整个事只是一件我在正文里没说的暗线：一个和Marcus先生穿着同款大衣的，身材相仿的男人救走了tony stark，我私设了这个真·施救者是《iron man 3》里的那个小男孩儿~。不过正文到最后我还是没交代了，觉得可以但没必要。文中的那个抑郁自评表是按我之前的自评表抄的，不知道打分机制，挠头。小虫的药量我最严重的时候也干过，我要告！诉！大！家！记！得！定！量！吃！不能无节制！对身体伤害太大了！最后那段有描写干吞舍曲林的吞后感，也是按我自己的感觉写的，反正我干嚼是jio得“感觉有一层又苦又粘厚的膜贴在嘴里”，如果写的不对，请多包涵~

peter他没法原谅自己，但不代表他不会获得拯救。这是一个微妙的平衡点，之前的他正是因为没有平衡好这二者的关系，所以才长达十年陷在梦魇里。我个人也相信温柔的tony一定会手把手拉他出来的（。）。他看上去懦弱又扭曲，其实我倒觉得很勇敢。文中他一直在问这个问题：“你能拯救我吗？”从某个方面来说，这本身就是他的呼救声。我也希望每个能看到这篇文章的抑郁症小朋友都能直面困难，定量吃药，勇敢地向外界呼救，找到属于你的tony stark。

沈常桦

2019.8.15  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
2020.2.11重修版完结。

改了名字。RESCUERS，中文翻译成“拯救者们”比较得我心意。当时想要不要加这个复数S想了很久，后来朋友问我，你觉得peter怎样才能走出来？tony回来了，可是他并没有丝毫好转，拯救他的人真的是tony吗？

我想了很久，最后告诉她。虽然正文并没有写到peter被治愈，甚至最后还点出他除了致幻还有一些记忆紊乱的毛病，以及精神分裂被害妄想症等等都有在文中暗示，可是我觉得他总有一天会的。拯救他的人不应该只有tony，应该有很多人才对。每个痛苦的人都要相信会被世界所拯救，你才会真正被世界所拯救。

关于文中那个非常惨的原创角色Marcus和peter之间的关系。

想了一下，如果站在我的角度，我倾向于最后peter选择了对自己使用和对对方使用的刑罚完全相同的手段，作为惩罚自己的措施。但是我并不确定读者对这件事的接受程度，索性没有添加这个部分。

大概就这么多了。过去了半年，我也依旧在很努力地与自己的抑郁症做斗争。不到十几天就要满十八岁了，我仍然觉得生活真的非常不容易。庆幸的是，我在痛苦的时候，没有到文中小虫这种极端又失控的伤害别人的程度，否则我一辈子都不会放过自己。

翻儿童文学，看到一句话，可能是歌词，我比较喜欢，分享给大家。

“人如鸿毛，命若野草。命运如刀，就让我来领教。”

拙作至此，诸多缺陷，请多包涵。谢谢支持，我会继续努力，提升自己。

  
沈常桦

2019.2.11.0:21


	12. 七夕番外篇！

《七夕乱七八糟的事儿》

cp锤基虫铁/可单独食用/也可当rescue的番外食用，时间线在一切尘埃落定之后

七夕了想吃甜甜甜甜的糖。

\---------------------------  
“曾经有个叫牛的孩子的男孩，家里很穷，只有一头老黄牛陪着他。”

“为什么他家会有老黄牛？他是老黄牛生的？牛//逼。”

“应该不是……可能是东方人的文化吧。——有一天，老黄牛口吐人言，告诉牛的儿子，天上将会有七个仙女下凡，到离家不远的水池里洗澡，只要牛的儿子把仙女的衣服拿走了，那仙女就无法回到天庭。”

“色//情，”loki评价道，“后来他是不是把最漂亮的那个仙女的衣服偷走了？”

“对，”peter吃力地翻译着手里的《东方古代传说故事》，“然后……呃，七仙女的衣服被牛的儿子偷走了，因此她没有赶上回天庭的时间……wait，七仙女？他一下偷了七个仙女的衣服？！”

loki皱起眉，凑脸过去看了看，说：“这应该是seventh的意思吧，蠢货。”

peter沉默半晌，舌头在上颚抵了抵，最后有些不好意思地好脾气开口：“好像是的，我的中文水平的确不高。——所以laufeyson前辈，为什么您要我来说故事呢？虽说我平时话不是特别少，但翻译中国故事实在是不擅长，well，”他看了眼loki高高挑起的眉毛，话音一转，乖巧地开腔，“那我继续了。七仙女……第七个仙女，她叫织布机女孩。她看见牛的儿子，爱上了他。他们俩结婚了，过着男人劳动和女人做布料……的生活。”

“男耕女织，”loki换了个姿势，把自己舒舒服服地窝在沙发里，嚼着thor不知从哪儿给他带的口香糖——他很喜欢这玩意儿，“偷了自己衣服的人还能一见钟情？织布机女孩脑子有问题吧。”

“嗯，嗯。然后，织布机女孩的王之母亲很生气，在天空中划了一条银河，隔开了织布机女孩和牛的儿子。只有每年中国农历七月七日，喜鹊会在银河上用身体搭成桥，织布机女孩和牛的儿子就能在桥上相见。这一天是中国的传统节日，被称作‘七夕节’，应该和我们的情人节差不多。”

“这就是银河的由来了？”loki饶有兴趣地说，“古代中国人的浪漫真是西欧的古诗歌无法比拟的。”

peter点开网页，查了半天，忽然跳了起来，快乐道：“按中国农历的算法，后天就是七夕节了！”

他甩下手里的书转身就跑，loki心疼地伸手接住了，他瘫在沙发上，懒洋洋地问：“喂，干嘛去？”

“找Mr.stark！！！”peter的声音从远处传来，“我想和先生过七夕节！今年情人节因为有事儿所以没过成！！！”

loki懒得理他。

loki自己把这本《东方古代传说故事》翻开了，事实上他早就学通了汉字——对于一个晚上学会一门语言的高贵的邪神来说，中庭人的文字实在不是什么难事。只是刚才thor神神秘秘地找他，让他拖住这个跳脱的小孩，谁知道笨蛋哥哥又要去策划什么。

要不是thor带来了新口味的口香糖，他才不会答应这个差事。loki垂下眼睛，把口香糖弄到舌尖上，极高难度地吹了一个泡泡。

泡泡越吹越大，最后“啪”地一声破了，有一点儿黏在嘴角扯不下来。

算了。反正也拖了十来分钟了，我仁至义尽了。loki瞅了眼peter消失的方向，继续自己看自己的书。东方文化对他的吸引力还没下去，loki一看就忘了时间，再抬起眼睛时，外面天都快黑了。

夕阳的暖红色从窗户照进来。

还没找到？

loki狐疑地四处望了望，确认屋里空无一人了，突然有点慌——thor为了防止他破坏物品，将他的法力通通锁住了，目前他大概就是个手无缚鸡之力（却依旧嚣张至极）的普通人这样子。突如其来的变故每次都会让敏感至极的邪神脑袋一阵晕眩。他小心翼翼地摸了摸门把手，再轻轻敲了敲，最后拧动手腕，“吱呀”一声，把门打开了个小缝。

一只手臂从门缝里不容抗拒地伸进来，倏地抓住了loki的手。

他整个人毛都快炸了，还没反应过来，就被人强行拖出了门，蒙上眼睛，捂住嘴，然后有一个低沉的声音沙哑着说：“绑架。跟我走吧。”

loki却在听到这句话时全身放松了下来。thor的变声对他来说毫无难度，蠢哥哥只要说句话，他就能通过那股熟悉的气息判断出这人是谁。

他在搞什么玩意儿？

loki索性装起来了，他挣扎了一下，惊慌道：“你是谁！你要干什么！我没钱没色，你要是绑架了我，我的哥哥是不会放过你的！”

身边的人动作明显僵了一下，loki心里暗笑，然后又听得那人慢悠悠道：“你怎么没色了？刚才我可是看到了，那双绿色的眼睛实在是长得很不错，看着就让人想干。”

草。

loki简直被哥哥的下//流所折服了，这让他愤怒慌张的表情更加真实：“你闭嘴！登徒子！你想带我去哪里？！”

“去一个很刺//激的地方，”男人咬着他的耳垂，沉沉道，“让你欲//仙欲死，从此看到我就想撅着屁//股等操。”

thor着急忙慌地一只手把loki捆了起来，另一只手翻着tony送给他的《让对方心动沦陷的99句话之刺//激黄//暴向》，好不容易又找到一句合适的，说：“怎么不说话了？是不是……湿，呸，硬了？”

loki：“……”

thor看见他的表情有些一言难尽，怕露馅，只好把他捆紧了点儿，然后丢进了直升机里。loki能听到风叶慢慢转起来的响声，猜测他应该是要带他去什么地方。

而且十有八九和铁虫那俩有关。

他翻了个身，躺在直升机的地板上，在嗡嗡嗡的噪音中开腔：“你不是要干我吗？”

“是啊。”thor在研究着直升机，闻声一愣，道。

“我对床//伴要求很高的，”loki道，“至少得25CM，够持久，三小时，力度要我喜欢的，不能太疼也不要搞得像挠痒一样……可以玩更高难度的体//位，唔，还有……”

“只要满足这些你就能和对方上//床了，是吗？”thor压着怒气打断他的话。

loki玩味地笑了一声，说：“也不是，还看人。还得长得不丑。”

thor给他的话气得七窍生烟，手捏在方向杆上发出嘎吱嘎吱令人牙酸的声音。

loki第一波攻势宣告成功。他索性换了个舒服的姿势躺好了，舔//舔上唇，嘴角挂着得逞的微笑，哼笑道：“哎呀，我好怕啊。嘤嘤嘤，你要带我去哪儿，荒山野岭的……”

他话还没说完，直升机晃了晃，尊贵的邪神大人正躺在地上，登时没控制住身体，咕噜噜地顺势往前滚，砰地一声砸在驾驶员座位边上。thor很不客气地把人拎起来，看他嘴角压也压不下去的笑容瞬间明白了一切，恨声道：“loki——！”

“略略略，”loki面无表情道，“绑架犯，你喊我名字干啥？”

thor：“……”

他再也不想和这个混//蛋弟弟说话了，索性把他绑到一边儿去，专心操纵直升机。很快二人到达了目的地，thor索性把弟弟像押犯人一样押了出来，牙疼地想：本来是过七夕，这回儿真的过得像战场了。

去//他//妈的《让对方心动的99种情//趣扮演方法》！

loki活动了一下肩膀，眼睛上的眼罩自动掉了下来，他环顾一圈，毫无诚意道：“wow，好漂亮，好惊喜，我好喜欢。”

他话音刚落，不远处的天空就传来直升机扇叶的声音。二人抬头一看，一个人吊在直升机上，细白的蛛丝在空中摇摇欲坠，边摇还边喊：“好——漂——亮——啊——Mr.starkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk——！！！”

loki：“……”

这是一个原始森林。

peter整张脸兴奋得通红，黑溜溜的眼珠四处瞅来瞅去，手里的蛛丝晃了两圈，把身体荡到了直升机上，还没站稳，就开口：“Mr.stark，你看到没有？！原始森林！好大一片！实在是太太太太漂亮了，odinson前辈和laufeyson前辈已经到了，在下面等我们，well，我们现在就下去吗？是直接降下去吗？要不要用蛛丝来一个超酷的蹦极，然后我们再……”

tony毫不犹豫地捂住了他的嘴，头疼道：“不用了。”

“我们带装备了吗？我们是不是要搭帐篷？然后来一场野外烧烤？会不会有毒蛇？可能遇到熊和老虎吗？”peter即使被捂着嘴还是想问，闷闷开腔，头顶的呆毛在空中一晃一晃。

“不会，”tony言简意赅地指出事实真相，“已经开发好的风景区。我买了。”

我买了。

我……买……了……

绿眼邪神靠着极佳的听力听到了这句话，顿时一言难尽，想了好半天，才扭头问哥哥：“那家伙很有钱？”

“不仅是很，”thor也言简意赅地指出，“是非常。要不然我俩早饿死了。”

万恶的中庭资//本//主//义！

几人进了森林，tony拿着张地图绕来绕去，好不容易才找到了目标酒店。酒店是欧式别墅，一个穿着工作服的人趴在门口接待台上昏昏欲睡。见四人来了，他核对了一下身份，把钥匙往tony怀里一甩，掉头就离开了。

“美好的度假生活，”tony晃了晃手里的钥匙，“七夕快乐。”

peter欢呼着奔进别墅里，隔着远远的能听到他在喊：“只有我们几个？”

“不然呢？”tony说，“你觉得我像是那种屑于掏钱和别人拼房的人？”

“度假，”thor边把loki的法术封印下了，边琢磨着，“中庭人为什么需要度假？”

“为了让脆弱又无助的心灵得以放松放松，”loki回答道，顺手给自己变了一身中世纪贵族长裙，金色的裙裾拖在地上，头顶还扣了个配套颜色的蓓-蕾帽，“这身衣服适合我吗？”

“不适合。”thor面无表情地说，话音未落，就发现自己身上出现了一件华丽又漂亮的男士礼服。loki一挥手，给客厅加了点儿装饰，在柜子里变了个金色的邪神塑像，又给天花板挂了个“loki千秋万世”的横幅，最后满意道，“晚上开个舞会吗？”

他转过脸来，本就精致的眼睛上了层淡妆，双唇红红的，看着颇有些雌雄莫辩的中性美。

tony懒得理对方诡异的脑回路，径直把peter拖了出来，道，“时间还早，出去逛逛？”

peter自然答应，tony stark的要求他向来说一不二。几个人乱成一团出去，走路上的活动主要由“loki又变出了什么乱七八糟的玩意儿”和“peter还在继续说话”和“thor永不停息的怒吼”和“tony的冷静”组成。

一路踩着杂草树叶，高大的树木遮天蔽日，阳光很难洒下来，光线阴暗得很。直到来了小湖边，才豁然开朗。

tony看着平滑如镜的湖水，半晌终于忍不住道：“都消停点儿成吗！”

几人都停了下来。

peter极为受伤，和tony确认关系之后他胆子明显大了不少，见状从善如流地上去，双臂环住对方的腰，委委屈屈道：“我错了。我不说话了。Mr.stark，你别生气。”

他从tony身前探出一只手，艰难地把自己嘴巴拉上，做出一个“被拉链给拉着以致于无法发言”的表情。

tony：“……”

他彻底没脾气了，一张臭脸憋了半天，最后硬邦邦地说：“成吧。”

啊，美好的七夕节前夕。

peter忙上忙下，小孩儿自从他出事之后就没怎么玩过，如今出门，自然兴奋得不得了。神兄弟俩也好奇得很，在打了一架之后神奇地握手言和，并约定谁再主动挑起战争谁晚上就在下面。

tony从怀里抽了支烟出来叼着，突然觉得岁月静好，感性地想：时间就在这时候暂停听起来也不错。

风，森林，翱翔在天边的鸟，自然又令人舒适的陪伴，阳光和清澈的湖水，还有心上装着的人。

确实挺快乐的。肩膀都好像轻了许多。

他躺在地上不知不觉地睡着了，再醒来时，身上盖着peter的外套，几人坐在一边，升起了火，正在进行野外烧烤活动。thor给烤loki就负责吃，边吃边嫌弃哥哥的水平，还边笑得眼睛都眯了起来。peter正在往嘴里塞肉，手边堆了十几串烤好的家伙，见tony醒了，便快快乐乐地端过来，喊：“Mr.stark！吃饭啦！”

tony接过一串烤金针菇，看了半晌，笑了一声，说：“我想吃你嘴里的。”

“我嘴里的？”peter含着还没咀嚼的肉，呆呆地含糊说，“我嘴里的这种已经要吃完了，我过会儿去看看还有没有剩的，要不您先……”

他话还没说完，手里的盘子就当啷一声掉在了地上。

“没眼看，”loki边津津有味地嚼着培根，边评价道，“没眼看，真是没眼看。荒郊野外的，没羞没臊。”

tony按着小孩儿的手腕，用犬牙叼着把他嘴里的肉抢走了，顺势上去好好亲了几口，舌头挤进去舔舐，烤肉的香味伴随着他身上清新的雏菊花香飘进了peter的鼻子里。

Mr.stark亲我了，peter脑子乱了好半天，忽然反应过来什么，猛然抬起手按住tony的后脑勺，在热烈的亲吻中喘了几口气，说，“Mr.stark是在邀约吗？”

“是，”tony继续笑，“你嘴里的肉比烤串上的味道好。”

他话还没说完，就被小孩儿反客为主地亲了上去，嘴唇都给撞得发疼，大脑缺氧到头昏眼花，最后宣告战争失败。

神兄弟俩：“……”

loki说：“别想，我是不会主动亲蠢蛋的。”

thor道：“无所谓。——你知不知道前几天晚上你哭着喊哥哥放过我时，我录视频了？”

一根竹签儿砸在thor的脑门上，loki震惊道：“你是变态吗？！”

thor捡起竹签，说：“你先动手挑起战争了。”

loki：？？？我哥黑了？？？

thor几脚把火踢灭了，一只手拎着自家弟弟，一只手把还没吃完的烤串捏着，看了眼头顶的星空，笑道：“走了，回去了。”

星星在天上闪闪发亮。

对方在自己心里又何尝不是呢。

  


end.七夕快乐。

2019.8.7  



End file.
